The Tattered Prince of Konoha
by sephiroth-itachi
Summary: Naruto is finally the Rokudaime and Sasuke decides to show up after going underground for years. When he visited the village under Madara's direction the boys uncover secrets that might be tied with the death of the one and only Yondaime.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey everyone! This is my first Naruto fic! This plot was in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone! The plot's a little slow so bare with me. Trust me it'll be well worth it. (At least I think so) Enjoy!**

* * *

******

The Power of Ramen and Teachers

"Oi Iruka-sensei, wait up!"

"Naruto-"

Iruka was promptly cut off by a 23-year-old Naruto rushing up and wrapping his now fully mature arms around the non-expecting teacher. Iruka would have fallen over from the weight of the man if that weight wasn't holding him up at the current moment. Iruka just returned the hug, smiling at the over-sized kid. No matter how old Naruto became, he was still that little blonde boy that he took for ramen and Iruka was still the man that brought as many bowls as needed to solve all his problems.

"Iruka-sensei, it's really good to see you!"

"It's good to be seen, Naruto," replied the fiercely blushing teacher, "But shouldn't you be doing… I don't know… important stuff right now?"

"What could be more important than going out to lunch with my favorite teacher?"

"Favorite?" Iruka choked. That was a huge statement, considering that Naruto was taught by Hatake Kakashi, a genius, and the great Jiriya-sama, one of The Legendary Sanin.

"Yeah," replied the blonde as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You were the first one to ever notice me. That leaves you with a special place in my heart, Sensei." Naruto smiled that huge smile that favored the Yondaime so much. It was so sincere and so full of honest joy; it made Iruka's heart swell.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"No Sensei let me thank you."

The blonde grabbed his beloved sensei by the arm and pulled him through the streets of Konoha. A few people stared, but most was so use to the notion that they just passed it off as a daily condition that came with living in Konoha. Iruka stared around in bewilderment, wondering many of things. First, since when was Naruto strong enough to drag him like this. And not the friendly 'I can stop any time I'm just letting you' dragging, but the 'You can't break free if you tried' dragging. Second, he wondered just where he was being dragged to. The wondering didn't last long as the red and white flaps of a familiar ramen shop came into view.

"Ichiraku? Naruto is there something wrong?"

Naruto stopped his dragging and turned to face the man, his black and orange flamed robe swirling. The bright smile that graced his face not so long ago was gone, replaced by the frowned brows of worry. Iruka face became the same, displaying his worry for the boy. Whatever that bothered Naruto bothered Iruka and he knew that it was major if Naruto needed ramen to be able to talk about it. Naruto bit his bottom lip and continued to pull the man, refusing to talk until he was in the safety of the shop. Once there he sat on his usual stool, ordered his usual ramen and Iruka did the same.

"Naruto," asked Iruka, "What's wrong?"

"Iruka-sensei, I'm… scared," stated Naruto while he blankly stared into his ramen. Any other day that ramen would have been long gone and so would the next three bowls. Whatever this was, it had to be major to stop the man from eating _**ramen**_.

"Scared?"

"I just had a meeting with the council," Naruto whispered, more out of fear than out of secrecy. Iruka leaned in, his concern doubling. Does this have something to do with Kyuubi? Has the village finally lost their tolerance? Is Naruto in danger or in trouble? "Calm down, Sensei," Naruto said with a knowing smile, sensing all his sensei's worries, "It has nothing to do with the Kyuubi."

"Then what's wrong?"

"They want me to be the next Hokage."

"What?" Iruka asked his eyes wide with shock. The shock was then replaced with pride. This was what the boy his saw as his own wanted for his entire life. He felt like a proud father. Then the concern on Naruto's face brought Iruka back down. "Wait, you said you were scared."

"I am," answered Naruto bluntly.

"Why? You wanted this for years."

"I know," said Naruto, his eyes leaving Iruka's and back on his favorite food, "But I don't think I'm ready. I mean, I'm… I'm not that good of a ninja, I'm not that good of a diplomat and to be honest I'm not smart at all."

"Naruto, you know that's not true. You're an excellent Shinobi. Everyone you meet you touch their life in some extreme way, so that makes you great at diplomacy and getting people to see things your way and you are very intelligent. Remember, _**I**_ was your sensei."

Naruto allowed himself to laugh a little, "You know, you might be right. Maybe I can do this."

"Maybe," asked Iruka, quirking a playful eyebrow.

"Your right!" Naruto pumped a fist in the air, reminding Iruka of a Naruto from over a decade ago. "I can do this. Iruka-sensei, do you know what this means," the blonde asked grabbing the older man's shoulders, "I'm going to be the Rokudaime Hokage! I'm going to be the Rokudaime!"

"Yes Naruto," Iruka replied with a gentle smile, "Yes, you are. Congratulations, _**Hokage-sama**_."

Naruto slurped down his bowl of ramen, completely out of his former mood, and started ordering seconds and thirds. A realization like this deserved to be celebrated. The ramen didn't even stand a chance. Bowl after bowl was emptied and sat to the side with the rest of its empty friends. Iruka just smiled fondly, enjoying his one bowl, still astonished that the boy-now-man can still put away that many bowls. The 'growing boy' excuse doesn't even apply anymore and neither does the metabolism. Iruka still wondered why Naruto hasn't suffered from a heart attack yet or at least was as big as a house.

"Ahhhh," Naruto said 13 bowls later, sitting back in a state of contentment that only ramen can give him. Iruka reached into his pocket to pay for the meal, but a tanned hand with a frog wallet stopped him. "No Sensei, I got this one," Iruka put his wallet back into his pocket, "Being the Hokage and all."

Naruto jumped from the stand, paid the man and ran from under the flap into the middle of the street. "Thanks for the pep talk, Sensei," Naruto said as he smiled from ear to ear, "Thanks to you that old hag can finally retire."

"Don't call the Godaime that!" yelled Iruka.

"It's true," the scolded man mumbled hurt.

"Naruto!"

Naruto then sprinted down the street to avoid a thump on the head, waving behind him to Iruka. Iruka waved back, watching the blonde ball of energy get smaller with distance. Naruto, the Rokudaime. Things were going to change, but it didn't matter to them because one image was always going to remain the same. A loud boisterous blonde sitting alongside an easily-angered but kindhearted Academy teacher, both of them laughing or crying around a bowl of ramen.

* * *

**AN:** Hoped you liked it! If you did leave a review. If you didn't... still leave a review! (Don't you just love angry Iruka and Naruto's bottomless pit of a stomach? I know I do! :3 )


	2. Chapter 2

Won Bets and Fulfilled Dreams

The sun was beating heavy on the villagers surrounding the Hokage Mansion. All of them were looking to the sky despite the sun's rays, waiting for their new Hokage. Some were chattering their approvals, while some were in utter disbelief. How in the world did the little brat that marked these mountains, become a part of it? Oh, the irony was great. A great deal of laughs was shared as people shared their fond memories of their new Hokage. Some even shared a few of the more embarrassing ones with the upcoming generation. The kiddies ate them up, laughing and fairly confident that their new Hokage was the greatest. Little did they know, Naruto was in the building making yet another tale to be told in the near future.

At the Hokage's desk sat a disheveled Naruto, proudly enjoying his victory despite his multiple bumps and bruises. On the other side stood a brooding Tsunade, just seconds from showing the boy why she was the Godaime. The other side of Tsunade, though, was smiling down at the boy that was to take her place. She couldn't think of anyone else to give the position. Yes, there were many strong ninjas in her beloved village, but no one has a heart large enough to love this village no matter what and has pride grand enough to respect such a heavy responsibility other than the man that taught these same concepts to her. Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze, the son of the Yondaime, the tattered Prince of Konoha, he deserved to be the Hokage more than anyone.

However Naruto's smug smile ripped her away from her warm and proud thoughts. She just had to use her Shinobi skills one last time, even if it was to wipe that smile from that imbecile's face. Then she can go the closest off hand town, drink herself into oblivion, and gamble until she was homeless. It didn't matter if she lost every bet. At least she can say she won once in her lifetime.

"Naruto, I don't know why your smiling," she said to the boy.

"What do you mean," said Naruto, "I just kicked your butt. I mean, you do see me sitting in the chair, right?"

"KICKED MY BUTT!"

"Uhhh." Naruto carefully pushed the chair away from the desk, or more correctly away from Tsunade.

Tsunade chuckled a little, an evil chuckle if you asked Naruto. "I _**mean**_, you know I can still beat you with one finger, _**right**_," Tsunade asked mimicking the boys earlier comment.

"What? I'm Hokage now. You can't do things like that anymore," he said more to reassure himself than to scare her.

To prove his statement, Naruto completely (… kind of) dropped his guard, completely (… kind of) sure that she couldn't follow through on her threat. Now don't misunderstand Tsunade, it's not like she's a saint that always come through on her word, her threats, however, were a totally different story. Before the young man had a chance to even blink, Tsunade was across the table. With a beautifully polished red nail she plucked Naruto's headband clean off, sending him out the chair and the out window along with it.

The villagers all quit their chatter at the sound of broken glass. Looking up, they saw the body of their Rokudaime Hokage falling from a broken window in the Hokage's office, with their Godaime Hokage jumping not too far behind. Naruto landed face first into the dirt with all the grace of a thrown boulder, with a loud thud. The Godaime landed right beside him, one of her heels digging into his hard skull.

"WHAT DID I SAY BRAT!" she yelled smugly at the top of her lungs, pulling the injured boy back to his feet. Now the kids of village weren't too sure about their Hokage's coolness.

"Owwwww, sorry Granny."

"You better be brat," she said, a little calmer. She then turned to the villagers (that were doubled over laughing by now) and raised one of Naruto's arms as if presenting him as the winner of a boxing match. "He might not seem as much, but this kid is one of this village's greatest ninjas and one of my closes friends. More importantly, though, he's my successor and the Rokudaime Hokage of this village." Tsunade then took off her Hokage hat and put it snuggly on Naruto's head, pulling the veil in the front, taking the boy's head with it. "Good luck, brat and make me proud."

"Sure thing Granny," Naruto said.

To pick with the boy one more time she teasingly said, "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"I… uh…" Naruto stuttered, trying to find something to stop him from being thrown off _**this**_ too. However it was too late. Again, before Naruto could blink, Tsunade was in front of him aiming a red polished nail. This time, however, Naruto _**caught**_ her wrist and pulled her too him, showing his strength. He lifted his hand to move the veil from his face and pecked the shocked Tsunade on her diamond in the middle of her forehead.

"You can retire in peace, Tsunade-baachan. I am going to protect this village with everything I have, even my life if necessary, just like all the others before me. Thank you, Hokage-sama; I will not let you down."

Tsunade stared in complete shock at the man that stood before her. She almost forgot that he _**was**_ a man now. A man that would not only meet the accomplishments of his father, but may even surpass them. He's no longer a brat, but her equal, both proud Hokages of Konoha.

Her shock expression turned into a proud motherly smile, "I know, Naruto, I know. NOW GET TO IT, BRAT!"

The crowd cheered. Now with the new Hokage in office, the lights of a promising future shone brightly.

'_Good luck, brat_,' Tsunade thought as she went back to the office to pack her things after the ceremony. '_The reign of the Godaime is over but the reign of the Rokudaime has just begun. This isn't an easy job, but for some reason I'm sure you can handle it because that's what you do, Naruto. You beat all odds. Even the odds of my bad gambling curse.' _She chuckled to herself. '_Yeah, it is good to know that the one bet I did win was the one that was worth wild.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I'm back! Ha, ha! Naruto's the Hokage! Now the after party!

**Disclaimer**: Forgot to do this in the last chapters, but I don't own Naruto... sorry

Oh and P.S. a little **Yaoi **in latter chapters. Nothing major just a gay couple conversing. It shouldn't bother even the biggest yaoi haters. (kakairu if you're curious.)

**

* * *

The Good Life…**

The party was thumping and rattling all of Konoha. Beer cans shrouded the floors along with their former owners and the dance floor was pack full of ninjas. (Damn Kakashi and his "kindness" for throwing this party. What's going to happen to his house and _**him**_ once Iruka sobered up and came down from his 'pride high'?) Naruto was carefully sipping his beer, resting his feet from the constant dancing he was doing. Of course he was Konoha's number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja, but even he needed a five minuet break from all the partying he was doing. He brought his beer back to his lips enjoying the refreshing feeling. As he placed the bottle back down he saw dark blue hair framing a fair round face. A small smile graced his lips when the shy girl approached him.

"H-hey Naruto-kun."

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said the smile expanding from ear to ear, "What's up?"

"I-I just wanted to a-ask if you wanted to ummm," Hinata said, stuttering and turning an unnatural color of red. Naruto was quite use to the treatment. He just smiled at the girl and offered his hand, coaxing her to speak. The girl finally got the nerve when he touched her, "Wanted to… dance?"

"Sure, Hina-love. You know, you don't have to be so nervous to talk to me," said Naruto, giving a sly smile.

Hinata blush only deepened. That smile he gave was a lady killer if used correctly, and unfortunately he was using it correctly. His hold on the girl's hand tightened and he took her to the middle of the dance floor. He put his arms around her and she froze in them, entirely unsure of what to do next. She was never this close to Naruto in public before, even though they've been dating for three years now. However, Naruto was going to un-shy her if it was the last thing he do. He lifted her stiff arms and wrapped them around his neck before returning his back to her waist. He slowly swayed to the music hoping that Hinata did the same. Hinata finally got the picture and swayed along with him, letting go for the first time in years. The crowd broke up around them, watching the two lovers dance in their own little world.

After moments of just dancing Naruto lent down and whispered in her ear, "Hinata, I need to ask you something."

"O-ok Naruto," she whispered back, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to ask you something," Naruto said as he wiped some of the girl's hair from her eyes, "And no need the worry. It's something good."

"Is it that great, Naruto?"

"_**That**_ and some, Love."

Hinata gave Naruto a questioning look but he hid it in the nook of his neck and continued their dancing. Soon the slow music ended and the whole room paused as Naruto lifted one arm in the air, the other still firmly around Hinata's waist. "Hey can I have you guys' attention?" The room turned to the raised hand, giving their Hokage their full attention. "Hiashi-sama," the mentioned man stepped from the crowd, a little more inebriated than expected, "I would like to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage, that is if she would have me." As the words were said, Naruto moved to one knee and removed a beautiful ring from his robe.

Both Hiashi and Hinata looked on in surprise, "How can I say no to my daughter marrying the most powerful and lovable man in this village? As far as I'm concerned my daughter is yours for the taking."

"Thank you, sir," Naruto than looked to Hinata ring still in hand, "Will you marry Hinata?"

"Na-Naruto!"

"Well, will you, you know, marry me?"

"Of course!" the shy girl yelled without a single stutter. Naruto quickly put the ring on the girl's finger and then swept her up into a hug.

Iruka then stepped from out of the crowd and put a glass in the air as he wrapped his arm around his beloved student, "Congratulations. Cheers to the new couple!" The crowd of drunken Shinobi cheered. Naruto put his arm around Iruka, tightly hugging his father-figure in return. Iruka knew about the proposal and Naruto probably would have never done it wasn't for him. (He even helped him pick out the ring but that's a story for another time.)

"Let's finish this party," Naruto yelled and the music was quickly turned back on with vengeance.

The end of the party came fairly quickly, but not before they stretched Choji and used him for a trampoline and dragged a passed out Shikamaru from the middle of the street. Yes, life was going to be great here-on-out for one Uzumaki Naruto. The only thing missing was his closest friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Chapter 4 also. Enjoy! Someone we all love (or hate) is back. Oh and hangovers

**Disclaimer: **Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

… **Never Lasts Long**

Iruka woke the next morning with a splitting headache and in the lap of someone that wasn't Kakashi. '_Oh Kami-sama, what in the world did I do last night',_ Iruka thought as he tried to sit up, but the crushing pain of his headache sent him back down. So instead of trying to sit up again, he just thought he'd try to assess his situation from his position on anonymous' lap. After looking around a little he realized that he was at least still at home. That was good. Then he noticed the pile of people that were also in his condition. Then it all started coming back to him. Naruto's Hokage party, that's right, Naruto's the Hokage now. '_But that still doesn't explain the comfy lap I'm in or the missing Kakashi. If I'm passed out on … Kami-sama, I need to find out who this guy is.' _One look up solved that mystery. After seeing the senbon hanging precariously from a knock out man's mouth, it was pretty well known who that was. _'Ok, so I'm laying in Genma's lap that's good to know, but where is Kakashi?'_

Walking towards the Ramen shop was a tall linky man, still well toned, but linky nonetheless. With his shock of silver hair he could be recognized by anyone in the village in an instant. Good thing most of the villagers were all passed out at his apartment. He didn't want to be seen as the only one that was sober after a party like that. He was too cool for that. So after he finished eating a fulfilling bowl of ramen, he was going to go back inside and pretend a hangover, all before anybody even woke up. This way no one would know that he, Hatake Kakashi, ninja extraordinaire and well known pervert/partier of Konoha, did not lift up one beer the entire night.

How could he? The 'idiot' of his old genin team was going to be the next Hokage. No, Naruto was much more than that. The son of his beloved Sensei was going to be the next Hokage. The idea was racking his brain. What would happen once he was in that office? What would the fire country think about the Kyuubi being in charge of their people? Konoha finally learned that he was much more than that, but has the rest of the world learned?

The questions racked his brain so much that the Great Copy-Nin was scared shitless when he looked down to see a collection of black spikes hovering over a bowl of ramen, staring into the black eyes of his reflection.

"What the hell," muttered the shocked Kakashi, "Sasuke?"

"I heard Naruto's the Hokage now."

"What the hell are you doing here," asked Kakashi as he pulled out a kunai ready for use.

"I just wanted to witness a friend's accomplishments."

"Bullshit Sasuke," said Kakashi as he took a seat beside the man, "I don't have time for this. What are you really here for?"

"Naruto's gotten much better since our last encounter," Sasuke said, finally looking up from his bowl of ramen.

"Yes, he has," said Kakashi as he revealed his Sharingan eye, "So have I."

"You know," said Sasuke, looking the man in the eye, bluntly not caring about the Sharingan, "He sensed me outside the village."

Kakashi grunted, "Why didn't he kill you?"

"He could have, but instead he gave me this." Sasuke lifted his hand to reveal a small card. It was an invitation to the party that was thrown the night before. It was a MVP invitation, which listed Sasuke as a best friend.

"An invite?"

"Yeah. For some reason he still think of us as friends."

"Obviously so do you. You called him a friend also."

Sasuke smirked, "What makes you think I was speaking of him?"

"Then who were you speaking of?"

"Is this coming from you Kakashi-_**Sensei**_," teased Sasuke, "The man that can see underneath the underneath? A man like you should know the answer to that question already."

"Cut the shit Sasuke, you never called me 'Sensei' when you were here," said Kakashi calmly, hiding his growing frustration, "Look, I don't want to kill you Sasuke."

"Apparently neither does your Hokage," said Sasuke waving the invite, eyes back on the untouched ramen. "I don't want to kill you either Kakashi. I told you what I came here for. I'm not here to start any trouble."

"Then leave."

"Not until I do what I came here for," said Sasuke. He looked back up at the man with no traces of anger in his eyes, just a burning determination. Whatever Sasuke wanted, it must have been important.

"If you don't leave, I'll have to turn you in."

"Fine, do so," said Sasuke, "But since your Hokage and fellow Shinobi are all suffering a hangover from Hell right now, what can really be done?" Kakashi just glared. Sasuke was right. There was no one to turn him over to since Naruto was most likely passed out somewhere and the entire village was still asleep according to the silence on the streets, so no back up either. "Plus I don't want to ruin Naruto's first day as Hokage. Peace like this never lasts long."

"Because people like you are always breaking it."

"It's funny, because people like you create people like me." Sasuke returned his attention to his ramen and scrunched up his nose at the stuff. "I could never understand why that dobe liked this stuff," he said as he got up to leave the stand.

"Then why are you here," asked Kakashi as he got up to follow the man. There was no way he was letting him out of his sight. He already let him slip away once.

"I hoped to see your Hokage here. He usually is."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hello everybody! I'm sooo excited that I can finally put this chapter up. My internet connection been crazy lately. Anywho... just glad I'm back. I would love to thank everyone that have reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted this story. Thanks for hanging in there. This chapter is where things start to pick up.

**AN 2: **So just for you understanding, I think that the Sasuke in the manga/anime right now is a dick. I think that he just shitted on Itachi's legacy with what he's doing now and being the Itachi fan that I am (hence the name) I'm extremely pissed! So I had to shape Sasuke up a little. Don't get me wrong, he still wants to destroy Konoha, but he wants to do it to stop the 'oppression' of the village and make sure what happened to Itachi doesn't happen again. So if Sasuke doesn't seem in character I'm sorry. I tried to get him as 'Sasuke' as possible. I hope I got it. Let me know if this motive make sense for him or not.

* * *

**Sasuke's Purpose and Naruto's Responsibility **

_**Naruto woke from his sleep at full alert. Something wasn't right. Someone was here that shouldn't be. "Sasuke," Naruto mumbled to himself. He looked down the see his that fiancé was still asleep. He pulled himself from under the sheets, careful not the wake the slumbering girl. He knows how much she can worry and yesterday was so wonderful- he didn't want to take that from her. He took a quick shower, got dressed in the bathroom and hopped out the bathroom window without anyone knowing the wiser. **_

_**From the position of the sun it was still early, maybe around 7:00 am, most of his Shinobi was most likely still asleep. That's not good. He needed them to evacuate the place if he was going to fight Sasuke, things could get epic. **_

_**In his search for Sasuke he ended up on a roof across from Ichiraku. Inside the ramen shop sat Sasuke, most likely waiting for him, but someone was with him. Naruto's hand itched at his weapons' pouch, preparing to reach inside incase Sasuke and his companion came for more than the impeccable ramen. His anxiety was quickly subdued when he saw the shock of silver hair behind the flap and the half covered face of an ally accompanying Sasuke.**_

'_**Kakashi-Sensei,' thought Naruto, 'I should let them talk. Kakashi has a way of handling Sasuke without posing a threat of destroying the entire village… unlike myself.' Naruto waited out the conversation, picking up bits and pieces. 'He wants to see someone's accomplishments that aren't mine. What friend could he be talking about? Sakura could be a choice, but that doesn't make sense. Sakura became the Head of the Medical Department years ago. If not us then who?' **_

"So you're not drunk," yelled Sasuke as he turned to face a rooftop across the ramen shop, snapping Naruto from his thoughts.

"Of course not," replied Naruto, "I'm the Hokage, I have people to protect."

"You've really grown up, huh Dobe," Sasuke said.

"I guess I have." Although the conversation was casual, there was still an edge to their voices. It was something that only the two of them could do, much like their relationship. "Why are you here," asked Naruto as he jumped down from the roof.

"I'm pretty sure you were here when I answered that question for Kakashi, I don't like to repeat myself."

"Yeah, and I know that it's just a bunch a bull," said Naruto, still keeping his voice even.

"So," added Kakashi from behind Sasuke, "Since no one believes your lies, why won't you just tell us the truth?"

"That was the truth," said Sasuke a little irritated, "If you don't believe me, then follow me. Come with me. I think both of you need to see this too."

"See what," asked Naruto in a voice that reminded the two men of the clueless Naruto from years ago.

"I don't even know myself," said Sasuke as he began to walk. The two men stood in shock.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," yelled Naruto, "You come into an enemy village, where they have kill on sight orders, to look for something that you don't know what it is? Damn Sasuke-teme, I thought you were the smart one!"

"I'm not 'looking' for anything. I know where it is," said Sasuke calm once again, "I just don't know _**what**_ it is."

"Who told you about then," asked Kakashi, who was also questioning his ex-student's common sense.

"Madara, before I killed him," said Sasuke, "He said that now he was done using me, he should help me. He said something about me losing my way."

The three men continued walking, Naruto and Kakashi unconsciously following Sasuke. After a while they came to a ran-down wooden fence. On it was the uchiwa, or the paper fan, that graced the back of Sasuke's shirt. They were standing in front of the Uchiha Manor.

"Sasuke, what are we doing here," asked Naruto. He could see the pain and anger that was emitting from Sasuke. His shoulders were stiff and ridged, almost as if he was afraid to go inside. Cautious, both Naruto and Kakashi reached for their pouches, readying themselves for the very likely situation that Sasuke led them to a trap. The motion only lasted for a moment however, before Sasuke straightened again and together they all went in.

"This is where he told me to look. Inside my parents' room," he said as he slid the old door open. He left his sandals at the door, more out of routine than respect, before heading to his parents' room- the place where his world was turn up-side-down. The place where he saw his parents slaughtered and his brother holding the bloody katana he used to kill them with. The dresser still held his mother's perfumes and his father's rusted kunai, as the floor still held their dried blood absorbed within their planks. This room held both their life and their death. Sasuke didn't know whether to turn to his former friends and cry, letting go of all the pain and hatred he held for so long or turn around to kill both of them with no remorse. Madara was right, he did lose his way.

"Sasuke," asked Naruto as he put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"Why do you even care," Sasuke asked, more in curiosity than anger.

"Because you're my friend," was the simple reply. Sasuke was even more confused.

"But why? After all I did to you, all of you, why do you still consider me a friend? I tried so hard to break that bond. I don't understand."

"Because we know how you feel Sasuke," said Kakashi, "Even if you don't think so. We know how much you're hurting and how much wrong this village has done. We all had to deal with the consequences the hatred in this village caused. The hatred of my father, the Kyuubi and your clan isn't so different and caused us all to be alone."

Sasuke remain silent. He's not the brooding teenager he used to be. He knows he's not the only one that was going through what he was going through, but he had the pride of his clan on his shoulders. He had the death of his brother on his shoulders. People have been abused by their village before, but sometimes he wonders if anyone had been screwed over as badly as he had. He wanted to end all of this abuse done by this village. The only way he could think to do that was to destroy it, but was he on the right path?

"So," said Naruto, breaking the silence, "Where is _**it**_? Whatever _**it**_ is?"

"In the closet," said Sasuke as he opened it and dropped down, "Under a floorboard." He opened a loose floorboard he never knew was there (after some feeling around) to reveal a tape, and an old camcorder. The tape was labeled with a date.

"A home movie?" asked Naruto, "You almost got yourself killed for a home movie?"

"Hn, seems that way. But they have to be important. It's not like my parents to keep something as sentimental as this. It must have some worth."

"Let's look at it," said Naruto.

"On what," asked Kakashi.

"Itachi-niisan's T.V.," said Sasuke and led the way to Itachi's room. Everything was still neatly in place. Scrolls were still on shelves and the T.V. still stood completely untouched. Sasuke put in the tape and took a seat where Itachi would usually sit, near the door, next to a pair of his old sandals. The rest followed, all sitting staring blankly at the T.V.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed! Please review. It really helps motivate me to keep writing!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Couldn't give you the lead up to tape without actually showing it... that's just mean.

* * *

**Tape: Of Love and Loss**

The tape started and the face of a bright and cheerful little boy popped up on the screen. His hair was blonde, much like Naruto's and they both shared the same bright blue eyes. It was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime, as a boy, no more than twelve or thirteen. The camera than faced a raven-haired boy. His onyx eyes were focus straight ahead obviously annoyed by the boy. He looked the same age. The Uchiha symbol was worn proudly on his back. The young boy was none other than Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's father.

"Fuge c'mon look at the camera," the blonde yelled teasingly, "Your kids are going to be mad if you don't say anything to them."

"What are you talking about Minato," the other boy asked, "What kids?"

"The kids you're going to have in the future."

"What?"

"Damn, Fugaku, I thought you were actually smart," Minato teased.

"I am," said Fugaku, "But sometimes your level of stupidity stumps even me."

"You know what screw you Fuge," Minato said as he turned the camera back to himself, "I feel sorry for the next generation of Uchiha. It seems like your dad's going to be a douche."

"Yeah, and I feel sorry to the next generation of Namikaze," said Fugaku.

"Why," asked Minato, as he turned the camera back to Fugaku.

"Because their dad is going to be an idiot."

Minato laughed his loud and boisterous laugh as Fugaku smirked. The two boys continued to walk down the street as Naruto and Sasuke both sat in silent awe. Their father's were friends once, just like them. If that was so, how did things change? Why didn't either of them know this? Their attention returned back to the movie when Fugaku started to talk again.

"So Min what is this tape for and what you were talking about my 'kids'?"

"Oh so I'm using this to show to our kids, so they know what we were like when we were growing up."

"That's not a bad idea. For once you actually used that brain of yours."

"Thanks man, and I used my brain quite often thank you very much!"

"Hn, whatever."

"Anyway… we're going to show them all the important stuff and people like Jiraiya-sensei!" said Minato.

"No."

"What," asked Minato, completely thrown off.

"No, my son, daughter … whatever is not meeting that pervert."

"Why not? He's maybe a pervert but he's still a good person."

"Do you know how much of an oxymoron that is?" Fugaku looked at the boy as if he was too retarded for anyone's good.

"But … please!"

Fugaku sucked his teeth, "Fine. But I still feel sorry for your kids. Their father is friends with perverts." Minato heard nothing but the 'fine' because as soon as it was said he was pulling the other boy in the direction of the bathhouse. "Slow down you damn BAKA!"

The words where never heard. Before Fugaku even noticed they were already at the bathhouse stooping beside a younger Jiraiya as he peeked into a small hole cut inside the fence. The camera turned to both boys as a huge mischievous grin spread over both of their faces.

"Watch this," Minato whispered into the camera. "HEY JIRAIYA-SENSEI!" Minato screamed the words at the top of his lungs and the man jumped a foot in the air.

"WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD YOU LITTLE BRATS?"

"You know," said Fugaku thoughtfully, completely ignoring the angry San-nin, "You could always use a transformation jutsu and _**make **_a woman you could stare at all the time. I mean you've seen enough of them to make one perfectly from a shadow clone. It would make your life easier."

"Wow," said Minato, "And you called Jiraiya a pervert."

"I'm not a pervert, just a genius. Coming up with solutions is my specialty, even if it is to a perverted problem."

"Ump, nicely said," Jiraiya said to the Uchiha, "And not a bad idea."

"Thanks."

"But it misses the thrill of the chase, you know."

"Yeah, I thought about that."

"Hello…. video for children," said Minato, waving the camera a little.

"'Video for children'," repeated the obviously confused man.

"Yeah," Minato said happy to share his idea, "Fuge and I are going to make videos to show our kids so they can know how we were while we were growing up."

"Ump; speaking of families and stuff, did you guys go to the Hatake Manor?"

"Hatake Manor," asked Fugaku, ears perking up at the mentioning of his mentor.

"Yeah-"

"Forget about that!" said Minato, cutting him off, "He was next on the list. Now do _**you **_have anything to say to our kids?"

"Yeah," said Jiraiya angrily, "Don't turn out like your punk fathers and don't ask me to teach any of you. Especially yours Namikaze! Now get lost!"

"Fine old man," yelled Minato as he left, "We like Sakumo-sama better than you anyway." He then grabbed Fugaku by the wrist and ran off. Fugaku looked at the boy puzzled. "We needed to get out of there before he noticed I said that."

"What did you say," the boys heard Jiraiya yell from behind them, "I'm a damn San-nin for Kami-sama sake. That Hatake is not better than me!"

"How much of an idiot are you Min," asked Fugaku as he picked up his speed. He had to be some kind of stupid to purposely upset a San-nin.

"Obviously a big one," he replied as he turned the corner to the Hatake Manor.

* * *

The boys arrived at the manor in one piece. Minato readied the camera as Fugaku knocked on the door. The door opened to a younger, pacing Hatake Sakumo. The man stopped in the middle of his pacing and raised a perfectly silver eyebrow in the direction of the camera.

"Minato's idea," Fugaku said to the man's unasked question.

"'Minato's idea'", the man repeated, "Just what is your idea?"

"Fuge and I are going to make a video for our kids. So they can know how we were when we were young."

"Not a bad idea," said Sakumo.

"I'm going to tape all the important moments and people of our time, like you."

"Oh, well, good to know I'm important to you," he said with a smile, "How about you come on in. I could use some advice."

"So you ask a couple of thirteen-year-olds," asked Fugaku teasingly.

"Hey, you're all I got right now," Sakumo said as he gave him a nuggie.

"So what's your problem," asked Minato as he ran inside putting the camera on a table so it could look at everyone and taking a seat on the floor.

"Well you know that I've been dating the same girl for the past two years, right," Sakumo said as he tried to find the words to explain his worries. Both boys nodded to his question confirming their knowledge.

"Yeah that hot chick with the long black hair," Minato said with no shame whatsoever.

"Yeah, her," Sakumo said. "Well…" Sakumo stopped in mid-sentence and shook his head finally getting what Minato said, turning a little red. "You think she's hot?"

"Oh yeah," said Fugaku matter-of-factly, "Very hot."

"The whole village thinks she's a doll," added Minato.

"Really," asked Sakumo, turning even redder.

"Yeah," said Fugaku with the same level of calmness, "If you were in the village more and not out kicking everyone's ass, you would know that the entire male population drools over your girlfriend."

"Ump," said Sakumo as he stared out in awe. "But that's not my problem," he said as he shook his head to recover.

"Then what is," asked Minato.

"Well, we've been dating for a while and I was thinking about, you know, marrying her," he said, smiling in content.

"That's great," Minato yelled.

"Not really," said Fugaku.

"Why not," the other two boys asked at once.

"You're a Shinobi, that's why not. And not one of the soft ones either. Everyone knows of you. If you marry her you'll be putting her in danger. I'm surprised that she lived this long."

"I never thought of it that way," Minato said, giving Fugaku's words serious thought.

"Well I have," said Sakumo, "And that's my dilemma. I love her. I want her to join my clan and have my children, but I know that my job is dangerous. I know the risk that I would be putting her in if I asked her. That's what I'm afraid of. If she dies because she's my wife I don't think that I can ever forgive myself."

"Sakumo-sama," asked Minato, "Does she make you happy?"

"Yes. She makes me feel like I have a purpose other than the ones the village gives me."

"Then marry her," said Minato decisively.

"But what about the risks, Minato," Fugaku asked a little in frustration, "What if she gets hurt? What if he gets hurt?"

"I'm willing to take that risk." All the boys stopped their discussion at the sound of a female's voice. Long black hair flowed eloquently behind the woman's small frame as she entered the house. Her smile was bright enough to light up a whole room.

"You-you were listening," Sakumo stammered out.

"Yes I was," she answered with a playful smile, "And I truly appreciate the fact that you were trying to protect me Fugaku, but if I make Sakumo happy than I'm willing to make him happy for the rest of my life, no matter the risks."

"But what's the use if 'the rest of your life' is just tomorrow," Fugaku asked fuming, "How much _**happier**_ can you make him if he dies or you die because of him?"

"With love there's the risk of pain," the woman answered back, "And if Sakumo is willing to take that risk by loving me, than so am I." The woman then looked towards the man in question. "Do you want to take that risk?"

"Of course," Sakumo said as he took out a beautiful silver ring, "Any day. Will you marry me?"

"Of course," she replied with a smirk, "Who wouldn't want to be Mrs. White Fang."

"Anyone with common sense," Fugaku mumbled.

"Then I guess I don't have any," the woman said smiling, "But I get to be something much better than that. I get to be Mrs. Sakumo Hatake."

"Congrats you guys! I bet our kids would love to see this," Minato said as he picked up the camera to leave.

"Hey wait," Sakumo said, "If I'm not around would you mind showing this tape to my kid. You know, the one I'll have one day."

"Sure Sakumo-sama," Minato said, and with that the two boys left the newly engaged couple to celebrate.

* * *

The scene changed once again and the two boys were relaxing in a clearing, the camera sitting in between the both of them. Both were stretched out basking in the setting sun's last rays. After the eventful day that they had all that was left for them to do was to rest and close it out.

"Min," said Fugaku, breaking the comfortable silence that the two boys were relaxing in. Minato replied with a weak grunt waiting for the other boy to continue, "Why did you tell him to marry her?"

"Why did you tell him not to," Minato said, retuning the question. The calm of the scenery made the words of their 'could-be' argument flow like water from their lips. There was no malice as the two boys question each other's opinions and beliefs, just curiosity.

"I said why," Fugaku said as he concentrated on the sky, "What if one of them dies? How could either of them deal with that major lost?"

"But what if they both lived," Minato countered, "How could either of them deal with the fact that they missed such an opportunity of happiness?"

Fugaku smirked, "I guess you're right."

"Fuge," Minato said as he turned to face his friend, "What if one of us die? I mean we're both ninjas now. Are you going to stop being my friend just because I might die?"

Fugaku took his attention away from the sky, finally making eye contact with his friend. He never thought of that. Would it be best if they stopped being friends, to protect himself from the pain of losing him? However, if they stopped being friends wouldn't he be losing him all the same? He just looked into Minato's ocean blues orbs that looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer- with confusion leaking from his own ebony pair.

Minato turn back to the sky as it began to darken, "I won't stop being friends with you, no matter what."

"Really," Fugaku asked, somewhat in disbelief.

"Yeah," Minato said, "And if you die, when you die, I'll honor your memory and make you proud of me here in the land of the living." Fugaku just stared. He was at a loss of words. 'Honor his memory' 'make him proud in the land of the living', he never thought of death that way. His attention turned back the blonde's uncharacteristically serious face when he started to speak again. "Could you do that for me Fuge, you know if I die?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I die before you, could you *live for the both of us? Could you stay my friend even if I leave you first?"

Fugaku really didn't know if he could. He lost a lot of people in the countless wars and missions. Uncles, cousins, friends lost because of the work they did. Could he really handle it if his best friend left him too? It would destroy him, but losing his friend while he was still alive would hurt even more. At that moment he made a promise. If Minato died before him, he would live in his memory and did things that would make him proud. Most of all he would be his friend, even through death.

"Yeah," Fugaku answered at last, "I'll be you friend, through life and death. If you die first, I'll carry your dreams and your legacy."

"Great," said Minato his smile back on his face, "And I'll carry yours and would make sure that everyone knows how awesome the Uchiha clan is."

"Thanks."

"You know," said Minato as he stared back at the now night sky, "You shouldn't push people away because you're afraid of losing them. Everyone dies; you should spend as much time as you can with the people you love and make the best of it while they're still alive."

Fugaku nodded as he took Minato's wisdom to heart. The blonde then reached down to the almost forgotten camera between them and smiled in it. He wished his future viewers good night before cutting it off.

* * *

**AN: **So, here's where the plot picks up. Minato and Fugaku were friends? How come Sasuke and Naruto weren't told? And if the village was lying about this... what else have they been lying about?

I would really appreciated it if you reviewed plus I'll give you a cookie.

*PS: If you could guess where the "live for the both of us" line came from I'll give you a slice of birthday cake! (since my b-day's coming up)


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Threw another chapter in just because I don't know when I will have another opportunity to post. So I thought I just wrap up the tape discovery piece just in case I can't. Plus I'm feeling good so why not?

* * *

**Stay**

The screen turned black and the room was filled with an eerie silence as the two boys tried to understand what they just saw. Their fathers were not only friends but apparently very close too. They laughed like they used to laugh and made promises to each other the same way they use to. How could two sets of friends stray so far apart? Naruto looked over to the Uchiha next to him, his eyes leaking the question. Sasuke didn't dare to look back. If he did he would remember why the times with team 7 were some of the best times of his life. He would remember all the competitions with Naruto and all the starry looks from Sakura and all grunts and all the shouts and all the fights but most of all- all the laughs. For what he needed to do, it was best that he didn't remember. He didn't need to remember why he once dubbed Naruto as his best friend, the same way his father did with the previous Namikaze, and how they both fell apart. Was it just destined for this to happen to them? Was it destined for them to fall on the opposite side of the spectrum just like their fathers? Minato and Fugaku started at the same place. How did one become an honored Hokage and the other a disgraced traitor?

The sound of hustle and bustle filled the once quite manor as the ninjas of Konoha finally took their positions. The street began to fill as some went to breakfast and the children headed off to the academy. Genin would crowd the training grounds, waiting for their Jounin instructor to come and make their lives a living hell. Civilians would hurry to open their shops to let in the morning rush and costumers would hurry to beat it. Konoha was alive again.

Sasuke quickly brought himself to his feet, letting his previous thoughts fall into oblivion. Now was not the time to try to piece this together. Now he had to get out of here. Sasuke made his way to the door but Naruto grabbed his wrist before he can exit it.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I found what I was looking for and found it useless. I have no more business here."

"Sasuke, do you really think I'm going to let you leave like this? You're a threat to my village and my people. I need to take you in."

"I said that I didn't want any trouble."

"But next time," Naruto said as he took a step closer and tightened his grip, "You'll want trouble."

"To be honest with you Naruto," Sasuke said as he turned to face the blonde Hokage, "I don't know what I want anymore. Today I don't want to kill you and tomorrow I might still hold the same resolve."

"But what if you don't," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes, "I can't take that chance."

"But can you take the chance of me killing all of your comrades to escape," asked Sasuke as he sent a course of lighting through his unoccupied hand.

"Would you?"

"Yes."

"No hesitation?"

"None."

"And for that," Naruto paused at the brink of losing his resolve, "I have to turn you in."

"I understand," said Sasuke, "And I would have to do whatever I can to break free. I have responsibilities as well. I must destroy this place so it could no longer oppress its people. Even you and Kakashi have felt the pain this village can cause."

"But, I'm Hokage now," said Naruto, his voice pleading, "I can change things from the inside. I can make things better without hurting anyone. You don't need-"

Sasuke held up a hand to cut the man off, "And if you do that, if you take away power from those who abuse it, how long would that last? To the end of you term maybe and then someone would take you place. Plus you can't forget about those that would be eager to 'shorten' your term if your changes oppose their wants. 'Without hurting anyone', do you really think that you can change things without any consequences. If you do then you're a bigger dobe than what I once thought."

Damnit, Sasuke was right. Naruto always hated it when Sasuke was right. How much could he really change? For Sasuke dreams to come true the village would have to be destroyed, built over. The entire structure would have to be redone. He couldn't do that, even if he _**did**_ have a lifetime, not peacefully anyway. However, he couldn't let Sasuke just run into his village Sharingan ablaze. "Sasuke, even if you go through with your plan, who are you really protecting? If you kill everyone in this village then who would be left to save?"

Sasuke breathed in deeply and then let it out in a tired sigh, "It looks like both of our methods are flawed, then."

Naruto then looked at Sasuke eyes pleading. If he just stayed then they could work it out. They both wanted the same thing. They both wanted peace. If he just gave him a chance to fix things. If he just stayed. "Stay."

"No."

Naruto grip loosened in shock and defeat. It was enough leverage for Sasuke to break free. He walked to the entrance of his old home. Grabbing his discarded sandals, he disappeared in a circle of fire, the Uchiha symbol being the last thing to burn away.

* * *

**AN: **I hope that you liked this chapter. Sorry that it was so short but I felt that this was a good cut off point. I really think that the Sasuke that I'm trying to create is really seen in this chapter. Also the back and forth relationship between Sasuke and Naruto is starting to form here too. I really like this chapter! Anyway Sephitachi out!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Hello once again readers. Here's the next chapter! I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Nothing**

Naruto sat in his new office with nothing but his thoughts. The morning has disappeared into the afternoon, children left their classes and everything was back to normal. It was as if Sasuke's visit never happened. But Naruto knew it did. He knew that he let a traitor enter the village he just vowed to protect not even two days ago and then let him escape. Naruto was Hokage now, he's grown, but when it came to Sasuke he was the same goof he always has been. It was always as if Sasuke was one step ahead of him, but Sasuke was the enemy. He had to take him down. It was as simple as that.

'_But is Sasuke even the enemy? All he wants to do is to make sure others don't have to go through what his brother went through. Isn't that fair? So what am I protecting the village from? Itself?'_

"Naruto?" The small voice brought the Hokage from his thoughts. He looked up to see his fiancé standing in front of his desk.

"Yes."

"Are you ok?" The question was simple but the answer was far from it. He should be ok. He's engaged to one of the most beautiful women in the village and his life-long dream of being Hokage had finally come true. Truth be told, he was far from ok. One visit from Sasuke shattered his whole outlook on right and wrong and now he had to put back the pieces. Plus the tape and the well hidden secret that his father was best friends with Sasuke's wasn't helping either. _'Why was that hidden in the first place?'_

No, he was not ok. "Yeah, I'm fine." But it wasn't like he was going to tell her that. So he put on his biggest smile and lied through his shiny white teeth.

"Naruto," Hinata said still twiddling with her fingers, "Are you lying?" Naruto just stared at his wife. As soon as he was about to (attempt to) answer her, she cut him off, "How about you t-tell me what's really going on." Hinata's changed; and that statement was a testament of that. She was stronger and tolerated much less than her former self. One thing she was not going to tolerate was her husband-to-be lying to her.

The expression on his confused face made the shy girl chuckle. _'I guess I am that transparent,' _Naruto thought as he laced his fingers together and rested his chin on top with a sigh. He just couldn't tell her what he was thinking. This was something that she wasn't a part of. This was something that he had to take care of on his own. Something she wouldn't understand. "It's nothing you need to worry yourself about."

"What do you mean," Hinata asked, "I'm your soon-to-be wife."

"I know, Hinata," Naruto took her hands into his own, "But I need to figure this out on my own."

"A-are you sure?" She knew that there was more to it, something that he didn't want to tell her because he thought that she wouldn't be able to handle it, but the man never accepted help. He would always turn it down, hoping not to be a burden, but she was his love. It was her job to help him. How can he truly see what she can 'handle' if the man never let her in? All she wanted to do was prove herself. Why won't he let her?

"I'm sorry Hina-love." Naruto let go of her hands and turned his attention to his first pile of paperwork, letting her know that the conversation was over. He couldn't let her get involved in this. He didn't want her to see him weak, see him scramble to put his broken thoughts back together.

Hinata got the hint and decided to leave it alone. When Naruto wanted to tell her, hopefully he will. She just had to wait until then. Naruto was so use to handling his own problems. She just hoped that when that time comes, when things are too much for him to bear, he'll come to her. She wanted to be his rock as much as he was hers. For some reason she still felt the need to prove to him that she was strong enough to handle herself. Not only that but strong enough to help him as well. Maybe one day she'll get to be to him what he is to her, but she can't do that if he continues to push her away for her own protection. Hinata left the office to let Naruto continue his new Hokage duties.

"Hinata wait." The woman turned around, waiting for Naruto to continue, "It's not that I don't trust you. I just need to handle this on my own."

"I understand," she responded, "If you need me, I'll be here."

"I know."

"How about some tea to help with the paperwork?"

"Sure," said Naruto, "But make that coffee. This is a lot of paperwork."

* * *

**AN: **Poor Hinata... Review if you like the chapter or want to give some constructive criticism. Hope to hear from you soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Hey one and all! The next chapter is now officially up! I must warn you though ***YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER!* **The yaoi that I was telling you guys about is in this chapter. Don't worry; it's nothing major, just a little Kakairu discussion, a hug and a kiss on the cheek. If it's too much for you I still ask that you read this chapter. It has a little information in it about Minato's and Fugaku's relationship along with Kakashi's view on the relationship and the tape, plus his own relationship with the Uchiha.

* * *

**Guilt**

"Iruka, Ruki-chan, where are you?"

"I can ask you the same thing."

The sun had set and the day had ended. Unfortunately, Kakashi just got home. No, he just returned to a clean home and his little Ruki was in a confetti covered apron with mountain high trash bags holding the same thing. Damn, he left Iruka to clean after the party that he suggested to throw. It wasn't really his fault, you know. How could he get home on time? He just watched a movie that he thought was destroyed years ago. Not to mention that this movie was made by his _**deceased**_ sensei and his _**deceased**_ best friend, who happens to be his traitor of an ex-student's father _**with**_ said traitor ex-student and his 'new Hokage'. (Let's not forget that he's still a little shaken up about that.) Plus his parents were in it too. Today just wasn't his day.

"Sorry, honey. The clean up wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Kakashi, you _**are**_ that man that sees underneath the underneath, right?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered very unsure at what his lover was getting at.

"I have confetti clinging to me. I have mountain high garbage bags surrounding me," Iruka yelled as he held a death grip on the broom he was holding, "You tell me how bad the cleaning was!" The broom snapped in half under Iruka's grip and Kakashi was very happy that it wasn't him. "Instead, how about you answer this? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Well you see," Kakashi said calmly, completely the opposite of what he felt, "There was this …cat that I had to rescue with this… person and-"

"Kakashi," Iruka said as he rubbed his brow, "If you don't get out of this house right now, I will shove this broom so far up your ass…"

"Iruka, no need to shove things up my ass, that's what I do to you."

"Damnit Kakashi I'm serious!"

"I know," Kakashi said, all mirth gone from his voice.

"I was worried about you. You can't just up and leave like that!"

"I'm sorry, but I needed to do some thinking."

"Oh," Iruka said a little embarrassed at being so upset, "What's wrong?" Having to clean an entire apartment filled with confetti decorated puke meant nothing if his Kakashi was having some inner turmoil (even if it was after double shifts in the Mission Room). 'Kashi was his love, his well-being was first priority and he knows that Kakashi feels the same.

"Sasuke showed up."

"What?" Iruka sat the battered broom in the corner (making a mental note that he had to buy a new one) and sat at the kitchen table, motioning Kakashi to do the same. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said as he took the offered chair, "I'm sure."

Iruka's face frowned in worry as a million questions ran through his head. Why was he here? Did he hurt Naruto? Did he hurt anyone for that matter? Did Kakashi have to fight him? Did they kill him? Was he coming back? The questions made his head swarm. He raised his hands to his brow and put his elbows on the table. Maybe holding his head would stop it from feeling like it was going to screw off like a soda cap.

Kakashi saw his lover's contorted face and grabbed one of his hands in comfort. "He didn't do anything. Everyone's fine," Kakashi said in a soothing voice.

"Then why was he here?"

"To look for something."

"What," Iruka said as he looked up from the table to look Kakashi in the eye. "Look for something?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said with a sigh as his hand left Iruka's to pull his mask off his face, "Madara directed him here to look for an old home movie in his parents' old room."

"Home movie?" Iruka's hands completely left his forehead as he look at his love with an incredulous look.

"Yeah," Kakashi said, his hand now raking through his hair as he slouched lazily in the chair.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," Iruka said. Kakashi let out a little chuckle. It's not that often that he heard Iruka curse so calmly. Usually it's a pissed off Iruka yelling the obscenities down many city blocks. "You're telling me that Sasuke came into an enemy village, where they have kill on sight orders, to look for a home movie? Damn, I thought Sasuke was the smart one. He was the top of my class back in the day."

"Funny, Naruto said the same thing. Maybe you two are rubbing off on each other."

Iruka grunted, shaking the comment off, "So what makes this movie so special anyway?"

"My sensei made it."

"Sensei? The Yondaime?" Over the years Kakashi gradually told Iruka of his past, including the bit with the Forth Hokage.

"Yes, along with Sasuke's father, Uchiha Fugaku."

"Wha-, " Iruka shook his head as he tried to process the information, "Why would the Yondaime and Sasuke's father make home movies together?"

"Why else, because they were friends," Kakashi said calmly as if pointing out the obvious.

Iruka just looked at Kakashi for a second. His uncovered face was calm almost knowing. That's it! That was why Kakashi wasn't freaking out about his sensei being friends with a known traitor, "You knew already, didn't you?"

"Why, of course I knew," Kakashi said smiling, his uncovered eye in its usual crescent.

"Did Sasuke know," Iruka asked and then it hit him- Naruto was the son of the Yondaime, "Did Naruto know?"

"No, neither of them knew."

"Why didn't you tell them," Iruka asked as he slammed his hands against the table, "If they knew maybe Sasuke would've come back."

"I couldn't," Kakashi said sadness tingeing his once calm voice, "I was forbidden to do so. So was everyone else who knew.

"But-"

"It wouldn't have mattered," Kakashi said cutting Iruka off, "He knows now and still decided to leave."

"So that's where you've been, watching home movies with Sasuke?"

"And Naruto."

"Oh, and Naruto," Iruka added.

"No, I was only there this morning."

"So where were you?"

"I told you that I need to do some thinking," Kakashi said with a weak smile, "I was at the Memorial Stone."

"I should have known," Iruka said smiling also, "Where else could you have been?"

"Am I that predictable?"

"You can be."

"Only to you," Kakashi said as his smile warmed up some. Iruka blushed at the smile causing Kakashi to chuckle again, "So cute."

Iruka turned away flushed before he turned back serious once again, "At the Memorial Stone huh? Mind telling me what you told them?" This was how 'talking with Kakashi' worked. He never was the type to spill his heart unless he was around that stone. Iruka knew he couldn't stop Kakashi from visiting the rock nor replace the spot in Kakashi's heart that he held for his fallen comrades. All he could do was find his place there as well, even if sometimes he had to share.

Kakashi sighed, "I told them that I saw my father smile today, that I saw him nervous and unsure of himself. I never saw him that way before. In that video he was a man that I never got the chance to meet. He was a man that was in love… with the most beautiful woman in Konoha nonetheless." Kakashi smiled as he remembered the compliments given to his mother. "She was so beautiful," Kakashi said, his voice beginning to fade, as his mind seemed to do the same. He stared at the table, a shameful and disgusted look on his pale face, "And I took that from him. I took the love of my father's life from him."

"Don't say that Kakashi," Iruka said but the man just brushed him off, waving a nonchalant hand.

"It's true," Kakashi said wearing a sickening smile, "My mother died giving birth to me. If it wasn't for me, she would still be alive."

"Kakashi…"

"Maybe my father would still be alive too. She was strong. She would have been able to support him in his time of need. Maybe she would have even been strong enough to stop him from killing himself, but I took her away from him before she even had the chance."

"Kakashi, don't say things like that," Iruka pleaded.

Iruka placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder but he angrily shoved it off, "You wanted to know what I told them, right?" Iruka sunk back, holding the refused hand. Kakashi was never this angry. He never snapped at him like this, but most of all, he never refused his comfort. "Then shut up and listen!" Iruka sat back in his chair silently, careful not to make another sound.

Kakashi winced inwardly. He didn't want to scare Iruka but he didn't need his pity or for anyone to tell him how wrong he was. He just needed someone to listen. That's why he went to the Memorial Stone; it didn't talk back, no matter how much he wanted it too. He reached for Iruka's hand out of apology but the school teacher reflexively pulled it back. '_Well, I went too far to pull back now, might as well talk.'_

"I told them of all the times I thought about killing myself, especially after everyone died, just so I can see them again, but I never could." Iruka's face portrayed so much hurt. The man he loved was hurting so much. He wanted to end his life, to take his precious existence from so many that needed him so much, not just the village but his students, his friends not to mention Iruka. He just wanted to hold the man but he pushed down the urge and just listened like he was asked. "I told them of all the times that I felt so useless, so alone, well until I met you," Kakashi added with a small smile, "When Itachi and Sasuke left I remember feeling like I let Fugaku-otousan down." Iruka raised an eyebrow at the honorific. "We were pretty close before the Massacre. I looked up to him. Fugaku, he helped me when Sensei died."

"So that's why you decided to take up Sasuke-kun… and Naruto-kun?"

"I thought you were only listening," Kakashi said teasingly. As much as he hated to admit it, it felt good to have someone answer him with curiosity instead of pity for a change.

"I'm sorry," Iruka said instinctively putting a hand to his mouth.

"I'm just kidding Ruki," Iruka gave him a playful glare as the man continued, "Yeah, I thought that by teaching them together I could somehow bring back the friendship that their fathers shared or even the friendship that Obito and I never got the chance to live out. I guess I was wrong."

"I don't think so," Iruka said, "Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are friends, not even Sasuke can deny that. Their friendship is just something that neither of them understands yet."

Kakashi chuckled, "Your intelligence never ceases to amaze me Ruki."Iruka just smiled. I felt good to get that kind of a compliment from a genius.

Something still bothered him, however. How was he going to support such a battered man? He felt guilty that he wasn't able to completely pull the man from his suicidal thoughts. So much goes on behind that mask that others don't see. Iruka wished the aloof man that everyone knew wasn't just a façade, that Kakashi really did feel that kind of carefree happiness. The guilt eats him up every night when the man have nightmares and all he could do is hold him, when he would come home broken and beaten after taking yet another life. He wanted to give Kakashi the happiness he deserved but he felt like he would never be able to deliver that.

"Iruka," Kakashi called pulling Iruka from his thoughts. Iruka looked up the see the once sitting man standing near the trash mountain range. The man answered him with a shock 'hm' and Kakashi laughed at his zoning out, "I said what do you want me do with these trash bags."

"Oh, can you take those out," Iruka asked as he stood in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi looked over Iruka's head at the huge pile of trash, "Is there any puke in them?"

"Please don't make me relive that," Iruka said as he sank into Kakashi's chest.

"Sorry didn't mean to bring that up," Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "So carry the trash out…"

"Yes," Iruka said as if he was talking to the younger and dumber Naruto, "Take… the… _**trash**_… out."

"Can I just burn it?"

"No," Iruka yelled, "I don't want my house to smell like boiling vomit!"

"Can I take it _**outside**_ and burn it," Kakashi asked with anticipation in his eye.

Iruka sighed, "Yes, yes you may."

"Yes," Kakashi cheered.

"But many, many blocks from here."

A smiling Kakashi made the various hand signs to teleport himself and the trash to Suna when Iruka stopped him. "Your mask," he said. Iruka pulled up the mask as he gave Kakashi a kiss on the cheek, "Don't you ever feel useless. Who else is going to make my life so exciting if you're gone?" Kakashi smile was sincere as it disappeared under his mask and he (plus mountains of trash) disappeared. _'Most likely to both of their dooms once Garra finds out,'_ Iruka thought as the leaves fluttered to the ground.

* * *

**AN: **Kakashi knew about the friendship but was forbidden to say anything? Plus he was close to Fugaku himself? What the hell happened to Fugaku! And what the hell is the village trying to hide! Anyway... hoped you liked it! (Review if you did or want to give some advice) See you next chapter. (I simply love Kakairu BTW sooo cute :3)


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Here once again I think I'm doing three chapters this week. Sorry for the weird posting. I just do it when I can. I also try to give more so you'll have something to read until I post again. In this chapter a little NaruSaku. Sorry if you don't like that couple (to be honest, I'm not to fond of it either) but it had to be done. Also just a little Kiba bashing, as mentioned below, nothing personal (I love Kiba 3) he was just easy to pick on. (Sorry Kiba!) Anyway... gotta stop babbling... on with the chapter!

* * *

**Alone**

Sakura stood in front of the chaotic hospital lobby as the light of a new day shined just behind her. Damn, she was only off for one day (so she could nurse that hangover from that party) and now her hospital was a complete wreck. Emergency patients were being treated in the hallway when there were clearly empty rooms, children were playing doctor with _**real**_ medical equipment, and let's not even talk about the nin-ken that were running all over the place. Oooh Sakura was going to kill someone today.

"Inuzuka! What did I say about having your dogs here," Sakura yelled as she snatched medical equipment from little unskilled hands.

"They followed me," Kiba whined hissing a bit as a bandage was being wrapped around an injured leg, "They're just pups and they were scared."Sakura eyes just narrowed and Kiba knew that wasn't a good enough excuse. "Sakura-san, c'mon! I'm sorry."

"Hurry up with his leg so he can get the hell out of here," Sakura said. The nurse wrapped the bandage faster almost causing Kiba to lash out against the harsh treatment. Again Sakura glared at him, almost daring him to complain. The dog lover bit his lip and took it like any AMBU agent would. "That's what I thought."

"Sakura-chan, can you not harass Kiba, he is a very important asset to the village."

"Oh, please he's just a knock off version of Kakashi-sensei." (The author does not feel this way, I personally love Kiba)

"Sakura-chan," the man whined behind her, "Don't say that about Kiba! We all know that he's way more fun than Kakashi-sensei. And at least he's not a perv." (Again the author does not feel this way and also loves Kakashi)

"That's not what your mama said," Kiba comment from the background.

"Shut up Kiba, I'm tryna stick up for you!"

Sakura turned around ready to put this nonsense to rest when she came face to face with her new Hokage. Of course she has seen Naruto before but this Naruto was not the knucklehead she had become accustom to seeing. He wasn't even the maturing Naruto that she's seen in recent years. No, this Naruto was a fully grown man. His shoulders were broad and his sculpted arms showed clearly from under his new Hokage robes. The flamed rim of the robe matched his orange jumpsuit perfectly and flowed eloquently behind him giving him an air of authority. Though wearing one of his goofy smiles, his face still looked mature. His strong jaw line complimented his gentle blue eyes, making him look even more powerful, yet still approachable. Looking at him now, she felt like she missed him grow up, and maybe she did. She was always in the hospital and she never got the chance to really see him anymore. Maybe just a wave of a hand or a quick hello, but now that she stopped and actually looked at him she regretted all those years she told him no.

"Haruno-sama, Inuzuka-sama's treatment is done."

Sakura looked at the nurse, her words shocking her from her thoughts, "Good, now get you and your mutt out of here."

"Hey," Kiba said looking quite insulted, "I don't appreciate you calling my nin-ken mutts."

"I wasn't referring to the ken."

"Ooooo, harsh Sakura-chan," Naruto teased. "Don't worry I'll do something Hokage-y to her," he said as Kiba left. Kiba just snorted and limped out of the hospital. He's going to make damn sure he doesn't get injured on his next mission.

"Really Sakura-chan," Naruto said a little more seriously, "You have to be nicer to our patients. They serve our village."

Sakura looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "That's what you came here for?"

"No, not really," he said completely serious now, "I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at the old training grounds?" He scratched his head sheepishly and took a look around the chaotic hospital, "You know, after you're finished with this."

"Sure," Sakura said a little worried, "Is there something wrong?"

"I'll tell you later," he then pause and put on yet another goofy grin, "I'll bring some Ramen!" With that Naruto left, leaving Sakura with her mess to clean.

* * *

'_So much yelling,'_ Sakura thought as she forced her legs to bring her to the old training grounds, _'I think my throat's dry.' _After dragging her tired body a few more feet she finally made it.

"Hey Sakura-chan, thanks for coming," Sakura looked up to find her Hokage sitting on the middle post that he was once tied to as a genin, "I know you must be tired."

"My friend needed me, of course I would come." Naruto gave Sakura a small smile. He knew that she would always be there for him when he needed her. She was a great friend, even if they _**did**_ drift apart over the years. "How's being Hokage going," she asked with a smile.

"So… much… paperwork…," Naruto muttered shivering a little. After seeing Sakura's amused looked he raised his head and gave a fake smile, "It's great!"

"Right Naruto," she said laughing at his childish antics, "I saw firsthand all of the crap Tsunade had to go through, no need to lie."

"I guess you got me," he said, "But things just got a whole lot worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke was here yesterday."

"What," Sakura eyes widen in shock, "Sasuke was here?"

"Yeah," Naruto said as he lowered his eyes from hers.

"What was he doing here," Sakura asked voice dripping with hatred as a snake's fangs dripped with venom, "Did you know he was coming?"

"Yeah," Naruto said sighing a little, "I knew." He knew bringing him up would fire Sakura up but she of all people needed to know especially after all the hell they went through to try to bring the man back. She _**deserved**_ to know what Sasuke did the day before, and the blunder he made by letting it even happen.

"And you still let him in," she said fuming, "Did you capture him?"

Naruto sighed once more, "No I-"

"How could you let him go," Sakura yelled cutting him off, "He's a criminal and a threat to your village!"

"I know Sakura," Naruto said defeat drenched in his voice, "But I-"

"Naruto," she said shaking her head, "You need to get rid of this soft spot you have for him. He's not the twelve-year-old we once knew." Naruto continued to stare at the grass of the field until Sakura grabbed his chin to get him to look up at her, "He's, he's…"

"Alone, Sakura," Naruto said finishing her sentence, "He's alone and you will never understand what that feels like. I can never let go of that soft spot for him because we share something that only we understand." Sakura let go of his chin letting her confusion show on her face, "Loneliness, complete and utter loneliness. The kind of loneliness that makes you feel alone even if you _**are**_ surrounded in a crowd of people. To know, without a shadow of a doubt, that no one loves you. You don't know how that feels, Sakura!"

She thought she knew what it was like to be alone. The times when she watched them grow and leave her behind, or when Naruto became so obsessed with finding Sasuke that he overlooked her and mostly the utter emptiness she felt when she no longer held the same resolve to do the same, but this that he was describing was something that she never felt before. She never knew that Naruto felt this way, felt like no one loves him. Does he still feel this way? Sakura looked into his bright blue eyes and grabbed his face with both of her hands placing a kiss on his lips. She never wanted him to feel that kind of emptiness ever again.

Naruto eyes widen as he felt the lips one of his closest friends pressed so firmly against his. Slowly his eyes started to close as he wrapped his hands around her slender waist. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew that he had a beautiful woman at home waiting for him. He loved Hinata but she couldn't begin to understand what he was going through. All she ever saw was the hero, his strength. She never saw him weak. She never saw the occasional tears he shed after a Kyuubi induced dream, but Sakura did. Sakura knew how weak he can be. She cradled him when he could no longer stand and walked by his side with her head held high when he could. He would never deny it, he loved Sakura, and to this day he still wishes she had said yes… at least once.

Sakura backed from the kiss with Naruto's arms still around her waist and her hands still cupping his cheeks. "I don't ever want you to feel that kind of loneliness again."

"Then you understand," Naruto said determination laced in his voice, "Why I must help him… on my own." He knew that Sakura would be judgmental and just… well… aggressive with Sasuke and he didn't need that.

Sakura only nodded, she knew that her temper would only hinder his efforts and mostly she understood that this was something that he had to handle on his own, "Yeah I understand."

Naruto leaned his forehead against hers, blue eyes meeting green. "Why Sakura," Naruto asked his voice lowered to a whisper, to only be heard by the two of them, "Why am I not good enough for you?"

Sakura heart sank when she heard the defeat in man's voice. Was she one of the causes for the boy's isolation? "You know," she said, a sad chuckle escaping her lips, "I use to think that I was too good for you. But when you started to grow, I gradually started to see… that you were too good for me, Naruto." Naruto looked at her with shock and mostly denial etched across his face. He would never consider himself better than her. "Wait let me finish. You're Namikaze Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, the student of the legendary Jiraiya and the son of the Yondaime. You're the boy that rose from nothing and made something of himself while unconsciously carrying the name of your father to sights it had never known. You save this village so many times and laid you life on the line without a second thought all while struggling with your own demons. Naruto, you are incredible. You always were and always will be good enough for me."

Naruto turned his head away as he removed his hands from the pink-headed girl's waist. "Why tell me this now, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm… sorry."

A loud crackling was heard and a barrage of raindrops soon followed. The two just stood in the rain, neither wanting to speak but neither wanting to leave. Naruto was the first to move as he faced the sky to let the droplets fall on his face and down his chiseled chin and neck. It reminded him of the days he sat under waterfalls with Ero-sennin, simpler times.

'_His face of serenity… tranquility… it's of a… Hokage.'_ Sakura thought as she just watched the man, not really caring that she was also wet, _'No his face is the face of someone I don't deserve.'_

"We should go," Naruto said breaking the silence.

"Yeah we should," she replied giving a weak smile.

Naruto shook his shaggy hair and looked at Sakura giving a huge smile. He dipped behind the wooden post he was once sitting on and pulled out a soaked paper bag, "Told you I was going to bring Ramen!" Sakura just laughed at him, grabbing her share as they headed their separate ways, knowing full well that large, goofy smile was hiding a deep pain that he would never let show.

* * *

**AN: **Man, I don't even know what to say about that chapter... except I made Sakura a BITCH didn't I? I didn't mean to. I guess I interpet her inner strength as bitchy-ness. Really didn't mean to Sakura fans. But I made up for it with the nice caring Sakura at the end right? Right?


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Last chapter until we meet again. Somebody's back and Naruto is still trying to get through to him. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Broken Promises**

The rain from the previous night lasted until the late afternoon. The water felt good as it flowed down his back, temporally washing away his troubles, but rain doesn't last forever. He knew once it ends he will the feel the burden of his mistakes once again. He looked down at the loosened dirt, watching as the water pulled some of it away. More dirt flowed down stream as the rain tugged it away from his brother's grave. He wondered if the water kept pulling would he see his brother again. Maybe Itachi was still smiling underneath all the earth. Maybe Itachi was still promising a 'next time'. Sasuke stared at the grave almost as if his brother would rise from the dead and tell him what he should do next. He _**wanted**_ his brother to rise and give him some direction. For years he wondered around aimlessly, even leaving behind his former group. Ever since the disbandment of Taka he had no one and he liked it that way. No, he needed it that way. No one could possibly understand him… except maybe Naruto.

It seemed like they were meant to be in each other's lives, but it didn't matter now. He gave up the opportunity for friendship years ago. He left it behind for power to kill a man that didn't even deserve to die, to kill a man that he was tricked into killing and he couldn't let that go unpunished. No, it didn't matter now, not after all the sins he committed. "I didn't deserve you kindness," Sasuke muttered to the dirt below him, "I didn't deserve your sacrifice, Niisan."

"I doubt if he feels the same way." Sasuke tensed at the sudden intrusion, hand reaching for his katana. "Calm down, I didn't come here to start any trouble."

"How did you know I was here?"

"You usually are."

"What do you want," Sasuke said with a sigh as he turned around to face the man that was once invading his thoughts, "Naruto?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok."

Sasuke sighed again, "Dobe, you're hopeless."

"Apparently so are you," he returned with a chuckle. Naruto then turned to the wet dirt below him, watching as Sasuke eyes returned to it as well, "So this is where you buried Itachi-sama?"

"Yes."

"I'm… sorry."

"Don't apologize, soon you and your entire village would be showing your condolences with your blood."

"I thought you didn't want to kill me."

"The day's changed and so has my frame of mind."

"Why do you go back and forth," Naruto asked, "Why won't you just kill us?"

"Because my brother loved that place and gave his life for it as well as me," Sasuke said frowning at the grave, "It was a waste of his life, but his wish all the same."

"Then why won't you come back?"

"To be donned a traitor," Sasuke asked sarcastically, eyes never leaving his brother's resting place, "When it was the village that betrayed me? My brother, my clan!"

"Sasuke-"

"They didn't even give Itachi a chance at happiness," Sasuke snapped, fingers digging deep enough in his palms to draw blood, "They snatched it away from him! They snatched him away from me!"

"But what about the sins your clan committed," Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's arm and forcing him to face him, "If it wasn't for your father's uprising-"Sasuke's fist connected before Naruto's sentence finished.

"How dare you blame my father," Sasuke yelled eyes blaring red, "I might not have liked the man but he was doing what he thought was best for my clan!"

"But what about what was best for his sons, his wife! What about the promise he made to my father! That wasn't honoring his memory," Naruto said as he returned the punch, his eyes also a bright red. The blow sent the Uchiha flying. However, Sasuke landed with the grace of a cat, standing in a fighting position. Naruto stood at attention also, readying himself for whatever the man may have done next.

Sasuke looked at sadden yet determined red eyes and shook his head, putting his katana away, "You're so naïve Naruto, not all promises are kept."

"What happened to us, Sasuke," Naruto asked as the adrenaline from the blow melted away. He thought about all of the unsaid promises that were made between them. Every time a blow was landed out of camaraderie another promise was made. On the other hand, every blow that was giving out of hatred was promises broken.

"We grew up. We made mistakes. I became a traitor and you became a hero. Bonds were separated and promises were broken. That's what happened." Naruto looked at Sasuke, Kyuubi eyes connecting with the black swirls of the Sharingan. There was some regret in Sasuke's words, in his voice, in his eyes. His friend was still in there- somewhere.

"Do you regret what you've done," Naruto said after a while. The chakra from the Kyuubi retreated back in its place, changing Naruto's eyes back to their original hue.

"Every day I come to this grave and 'regret what I've done'," Sasuke replied his own eyes returning to their ebony color, "Every day I wish I could take it back, live the life that Itachi-niisan wanted for me. Looking at that tape, seeing our fathers together, I wonder what would have happened if your father had lived. If the Kyuubi hadn't killed him, would he had deterred my father from the coup d'état? Would our lives have played out differently? Would Itachi have lived a fruitful life? Would you and I have remained friends, or were we just destined to be enemies?"

"I don't think so, Sasuke."

"It's too late now," Sasuke said with a hint of- hurt- in his voice, "Your father _**did**_ die and my father planned the coup. My brother killed my father and in turn I killed him. Everything is said and done."

"No Sasuke," Naruto said fuming. He then calm down and thought out his words carefully. He didn't want to chastise the boy but comfort him, "We can't change the past but we can still shape the future."

"What's the use of shaping the future if the past is where my heart dwells?"

"What's the use of dwelling on the past where there's nothing you can do about it," Naruto said with a sigh.

"But there is something I can do," Sasuke said turning back to the grave, the forgotten raindrops sliding down his face, almost as if they were replacing his distant tears, "My only chance for my heart to heal lies within the destruction of that village and putting all of this to rest. I have to make sure that this won't happen again."

"No," Naruto said shaking his head, "I don't believe that! There has to be something else. You even said that this method is flawed! Remember what happened the last time you 'got revenge'?" Naruto directed his hand to the makeshift gravesite. Sasuke eyes never left the pile of dirt, envisioning the man below. Everything he did since his brother's death was for him, to 'make him proud of him here in the land of the living', but was what he was doing matched what his brother wanted? Naruto was right. The last time he went through with his plan of revenge he ended up regretting it for the rest of his life. But he was an avenger, what else could he possibly do? "Sasuke just let it go."

Sasuke turned his head further away from his former comrade, his former friend and the only person that understood him. Sasuke just couldn't return, not to the place that took everything from him, "No, something like this can't go unpunished."

Naruto sighed. "Can't you see Sasuke," Sasuke looked at Naruto confused, "It's not the village that you have a hard time forgiving, you can't forgive yourself. No matter how many lies the village fed to you, it was still _**you**_ that killed your brother and you can't forgive yourself for making such a huge mistake."

"How can I," Sasuke said, the tears trapped in his voice but refusing to fall from his eyes, "I killed an innocent man."

"But you have no problem killing the many innocent people that populates my village," Naruto sighed, rain flying from his hair as he turned to look in the direction of Konoha, "You're not a bad man, Sasuke. You've been hurt and I understand, but you have to stop doing this to yourself. If anything your brother would want you to be happy."

"And you think that going back to Konoha would bring me happiness?"

"And you think _**destroying**_ Konoha would bring you happiness," Naruto said turning back to him, "I have to go, but know this: I am the Rokudaime, the son of the Yondaime, the Tattered Prince of Konoha and I will protect my home with everything that I have. If you harm my villagers in any way… I will kill you." He then disappeared in a ring of leaves and smoke.

* * *

**AN: **Would Naruto have to kill Sauske? I have no idea... Anyway drop a review and tell me what you think. See ya soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Sorry I took so long to update. Life's been freaking crazy for me this past few months. This is actually the first time that I've actually been able to sit down and write anything. I'm soooo sorry and hope to update more often. Here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't think I do this often enough, but just in case any of you forgot... I do not and most likely never will own Naruto or any of its characters. :(

* * *

**Fairytale**

The Hokage Mansion was quiet as the family of two sat at the dining table, both looking at their food but neither eating it. Eyes never met, they only locked on the meal, too many thoughts going through both of their minds for either of them to notice the lack of eye contact, or even care for that matter. The silence was too much, not even the sound of silverware against china was heard. It was thick and almost constricting, but neither would break it, one waiting for the other to fall in defeat from it. Hinata, surprisingly, was the one to break the deafening silence, her little voice sounding so much louder against it, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto looked up from his food blinking, a seemingly lost look on his face. He was clearly in his own little world and Hinata's voice shocked him out of it, "Tell you what?"

"Sasuke." The name ringed in the dining hall, followed by silence once again.

His visit with Sasuke at Itachi's grave happened just two days prior and lately his thoughts were littered with the man. He was still at a lost at what to do about this situation. He will protect his village if need be and his threat to kill Sasuke if he endangers his villagers was far from idol, but other than the extreme he didn't know how to handle the precarious situation. Now Hinata was dipping her fingers in the mess when he clearly told her not to. This was something that he had to handle on his own, why couldn't she understand that… Sakura did, "I need to figure this out on my own."

"No, you only _**want**_ to figure this out on your own."

"Hinata-"

"Or am I not worthy enough to assist you," Hinata screamed, at least as loud as her little voice could carry, slamming her tiny hands on the table, almost splintering it.

"What," Naruto nearly screamed, voice cracking, "I have no idea what you're talking about, calm down!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you Hinata," Naruto retaliated, his initial shock now anger, "I need to figure this out on my own."

"You told S-Sakura."

Naruto sat in the wooden chair of his dining table with a dumbfounded look on his face. _'How did she even find that out? Does she know what else I've done with Sakura?'_ He then cleared his face. He stood by his decision to tell Sakura and he wasn't going to regret it. It was just some things that Sakura could handle that Hinata could not. "Yes I did," he said, his blue eyes never leaving her own lavender pair and his voice stern and even, "She deserved to know."

"A-And I didn't," Hinata whimpered, her fury simmering down to hurt. She knew. She always knew that Sakura was someone that she could never compete with. Sakura's steady absence and hectic schedule was what allowed her relationship with Naruto possible in the first place. She knew that if Sakura ever looked up from her charka enhanced hands long enough and saw the man that Naruto have become that she would wake up from her fairytale and her prince in shining armor would disappear. Naruto never told her things. He never let her think that he was anything but invincible, but she, Sakura, knew her fiancé more than Hinata ever would and he confined in his pink-haired companion more than he would ever trust to do with her.

Sadly she sat back down at the table, her forearms on either side of the unconsumed plate, resting near her handprints that were engraved into the table. Naruto didn't even give her a passing look as he stood and moved to exit the mansion. He stopped at the doorframe to turn to speak to her, blue eyes never really connecting, "You didn't chase him down for years to only have him return to your doorstep. No, you didn't deserve to know, Sasuke isn't your burden, he was ours and now he's mine. Don't get involved." With that he left out of the dining room door.

Hinata stared at her dinner thinking, rummaging through her mind, trying so hard to find out why wasn't she good enough for him. Why wasn't she what he needs? She tried so hard, cared so much, but still it wasn't enough. Her head jerked up as the front door slammed shut, pulling her from her thoughts. Furiously she shoved the untouched plate to the perfectly polished floor, both food and plate shattering and spilling wildly. The waxed floor scratched severely as she thrust herself out of her seat, pacing angrily to her cold bed. Yes, Hinata has changed and she will be damned if she let her fairytale resemble the ruined dinner that littered her floor.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry the chapter was so short, but this chapter was so hard to write. Got it done noooo I made Naruto and Hinata fight. I am so sorry NaruHina fans! Don't worry they're not done for good, just had a little argument. They will patch up... maybe.

**AN 2:** Thank you so much for reading and I know that I don't say this enough but I really do appreciate everyone that has ever read this story and gave it a go. I really appreciate those who are sticking through to the end. Really, to all those that favorited, alerted, or reviewed my story I really want to say thanks. Your input really keeps me going. Seriously. I saw a new 'favorite story' email in my inbox today and it made me want to work harder to bring you guys and gals this update. So keep on favoriting, alerting and reviewing- it's really loved. =D


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Hey everyone! A new chapter of The Tattered Prince! I'm pretty pumped. After this chapter the boys dig a little deeper into their father's past (I get to write Minato and Fugaku again! God I miss writing about them) but before that Naruto needs to get a grip before he drowns in this Sasuke situation. Will Iruka be able to help?

* * *

**Truth, Lies and Ramen**

"Iruka-sensei, open up."

Iruka walked to his kitchen window to come face to face with blue eyes and blond unruly hair. "What are you doing here, Naruto?"

"Do you feel like getting some ramen?"

Iruka gave a small smile as he hung his apron on its designated hook and poured the once boiling water down the sink. He wrote a small note for Kakashi, telling him that he was with Naruto and that he will make his miso soup with eggplant some other day. Of course Kakashi would be upset but he will understand. Placing the note on the kitchen counter- no refrigerator (Kakashi would see it when he goes for his after mission sake) he left out of the front door.

The two walked in companionable silence, letting the noises of the still-young night fill the air instead. Civilian and Shinobi alike were enjoying the soft night breeze as they ate dinner in each other's company. Laughs were shared as they sipped drinks, letting idiotic jokes slip through smiling lips. Naruto watched the commotion, taking it all in. This was what he was supposed to protect. This was why he was needed, to keep things peaceful like this, to keep the smiles on their faces. Some waved as they saw their new Hokage pass them, all knowing that the infamous ramen stand was his destination. He greeted them as well, with each wave silently vowing to protect them all. These wonderful people and the trust they endow in him was why he had to keep Sasuke at bay, why he had to make sure no one interfered with the precarious relationship he had with the man. His vow to protect these people was why he felt he was doing the right thing by leaving Hinata in the dark. He was protecting them- her. She wouldn't be able to carry the responsibility of her meddling if it resulted in lost lives. What he was doing was because of that vow; it didn't have anything to do with his personal feelings- at least that's what he keeps telling himself.

"So," Iruka said as the two finally entered the ramen shop, "What do you want?"

"I don't know," Naruto said as he stared into oblivion, not really there. After a little silence, Naruto realized that Iruka meant ramen flavors and quickly ordered miso ramen.

Iruka gave a pained smile. Something was terribly wrong. No matter the problem, Naruto never went into Ichiraku and not know what he wanted, or even hesitated to order it for that matter. Iruka looked at his charge with concerned, silently asking him what was wrong.

"A lot, Sensei," Iruka chuckled knowingly. He knew that being the Hokage wasn't going to be easy for the young man. Silently he let him continue, just like he always did, "Hinata and I had a big fight. She's putting her fingers where they don't belong."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke," Naruto said as the old man placed down their order of ramen, "She's not to get involved."

"Naruto," Iruka said, in a slightly scorning voice, "You can't expect the person that loves you not to worry about you."

"But this isn't about me," Naruto said, slurping his noodles, "This is about the village and I think it's best for her to stay out."

"Is it," Iruka asked as he looked into his meal with a knowing smirk.

"What?"

"About the village?"

"Yes," Naruto said as if trying to convince himself of his words.

"No, it isn't, is it?"

"No, I mean yes," Naruto said fumbling over his words, "I don't know." He rested his elbows beside his ramen and his head inside his hands. He stared at the noodles as if they had all the answers, as if the blue-eyed reflection would tell him something useful.

"Naruto," Iruka said with a sigh, "You're taking this Sasuke business too personally."

Naruto looked at the brunette in confusion, "He's my best friend-"

"Yes," said Iruka, cutting Naruto off, "But he's **_Konoha's_** enemy. Like you said earlier, this isn't about you."

"But-"

"Naruto," Iruka said finally looking up from his ramen, "You are the Hokage now. Your village comes first."

"I know."

"And all of these Shinobi, including Hinata, are here to help you."

"I know," Naruto said, looking at Iruka with a desperate glint in his eye. It almost looked like he was going to cry in frustration, "But you don't understand! I wasted so many years on him. How can this not become personal?"

Again Iruka sighed, looking back to his ramen. "Fine, let it be personal," he said, his voice rising. He then looked Naruto in his eyes, making sure his next words were heard, "But understand, you have an entire village on you beck and call, just waiting for you to give them orders. If you follow Sasuke off a cliff so will the rest of your villagers, including Hinata, no matter what you say. If you're going to play this game with Sasuke, be careful where it leads you."

"There is no game," Naruto retorted, the stare he held with the brunette turning cold, "I'm trying to help a friend!"

"And yet you blame Hinata for doing the same," Iruka yelled back, he own coffee eyes turning ebony in frustration.

"She doesn't know what she's getting into!"

"But you do," Iruka asked, sarcastically lifting an eyebrow, "You don't know anything about this Sasuke!"

"He's the same Sasuke, Iruka*!"

"No, Naruto, you just wish he was."

"I spent years chasing him," Naruto said through closed teeth, his anger seething, "I spent years trying to find out a way to bring him back. I'm too close to give up now. Sensei, I have to get Sasuke back."

"But at what cost?"

"By any means necessary."

"Naruto," Iruka's anger recoiled, easily being replaced with concern. He stared back into his ramen. Anything was better than staring into the hurt blue eyes that was staring back him. _'What has Sasuke done to you?' _"Why Naruto?"

"Because it's this village's fault he is what he is. Konoha created him. As Hokage it's my job to correct this village's sins."

"Naruto, your job is to protect this village."

"And that's what I'm doing."

"By playing with the enemy, keeping things from you fiancée?"

Things became silent. Naruto couldn't answer him. He didn't need to. He said 'by any means necessary' and he meant it. Not having an answer that would satisfy Iruka, Naruto decided to change the subject and spare the man the pain, "I'm pretty sure Kakashi-sensei told you about the tape right?"

"Yes," Iruka said, a little taken aback by the sudden question, "And he told me that you went to see Sasuke after that little visit."

"He knew?"

"Of course he knew," Iruka said with a fond smile, "He's Hatake Kakashi."

"True," Naruto agreed with a laugh, serious once again he continued, "That tape was hidden from us, Sasuke and I, someone's hiding something and it may be the something I need to convince Sasuke to come back."

"Or it could be the something to push you off that cliff, Naruto."

"What?"

"This village's done a lot of wrong to you," Iruka said, looking at his beloved student tenderly, "You have every reason in the world to join Sasuke, and no one would blame you."

"Do you really think I would do that," Naruto said with an incredulous look, "I would never do that!"

"Naruto, you've been lied to enough in your life. Do you really think that discovering another lie would do you any good? You saw what the truth done to Sasuke. Some secrets just aren't worth discovering," Iruka added quietly, almost sorrowfully.

"Sensei, that's not like you," Naruto said shaking his wild mane almost childishly, "You always tell be to seek the truth. You and Kakashi-Sensei with his 'underneath the underneath' crap. What are you so afraid of?"

"Naruto, can't you see it," Iruka asked almost shaking the boy, "You're losing yourself in this Sasuke mess again."

"What?"

"Before this, when have you ever argued with Hinata," Iruka stared at Naruto as he gave him a blank look, "That's right you can't tell me because you haven't. Naruto, whenever Sasuke's in the picture you lose a piece of yourself, a piece of you tranquility. I know he's your friend but your obsession with him needs to stop."

"It will," Naruto said an unexpected determination gracing his voice, "After I find him and find out what this village has to hide."

"Naruto, I lost a lot of people in my life," Iruka said, letting the sorrowing in his eyes rule his expression, "I don't want to lose you too. I don't want to have Kakashi sent on a mission to kill both of his students."

"You don't have to worry," Naruto said with a sincere smile, "I can handle him... on my own." Naruto added the last words with a hint of a warning.

Iruka shook his head, knowing full well that he could never get through to Naruto when he was like that. He just hoped that his words of warning were heard and Naruto at least be cautious. This was a dangerous game he was playing whether he wanted to admit it or not. "Did you tell Sakura-chan that you saw Sasuke," asked Iruka, still not completely satisfied with the outcome of their talk.

"Yeah, that's another problem."

"Wants to stop you or come with you?"

"Neither, she understands that this is something that I have to do alone."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"I kissed her," Naruto said after a short pause.

"Naruto!"

"I know," the blonde said with a sigh, "I don't know, it just happened, I didn't fight it though."

Iruka yet again sighed; this boy was just full of problems today, wasn't he? "Felt like old times?"

"Yeah, I still love her, Sensei and that's what I think the whole fight with Hinata was truly about." Iruka looked at the Hokage with interest set in his features, silently asking the man where he got that idea from. "You could just tell, Sensei," Naruto continued as he ordered him and Iruka two new bowls of ramen (the first two sat cold and forgotten), "She wasn't upset that I didn't tell her, more of I didn't tell her but I told Sakura."

"What do you expect," Iruka said, taking his first bite of ramen for the whole night, "She is your fiancée. She wants to know what goes on in your life. Plus you **_have_** to know that she sees Sakura as competition.

"Competition," Naruto returned also munching on ramen, "But she doesn't have to feel that way. She has my heart. She has to know that."

"Naruto," Iruka said looking tenderly once again in the man's eyes, "You have to stop lying to yourself." Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. Iruka continued, "You're in love with Sakura. You always have been and most likely always will be. Hinata have every right to believe that Sakura can take you away from her; especially if you tell your 'friend' things you don't tell her **_and_** make out with her.

"But no," Naruto said, struggling with both his thoughts and the ramen dangling from his lip, "I love Hinata! I would never do that to her!"

"Wouldn't you," Iruka asked both amused and disgusted with the flabbergasted Naruto in front of him, "You actions tell me otherwise."

Naruto finally slurped up his ramen with a thoughtful look on his face. He did love Sakura and he would never deny that, but he would never leave Hinata for her... right? He loved Hinata as well. However in the end, he would never know who his heart truly belonged to, he loved them both.

"Plus you and I both know that Sasuke has changed, stop telling yourself he hasn't," Iruka started again, jogging Naruto from his thoughts, "You know digging around in your and Sasuke's father's past is much more likely to cause an uproar instead of peace. Stop trying to make yourself believe differently."

"I'm not! I'm just trying to-"

Iruka chuckled, interrupting the man, "I know you're an optimistic, but you have to learn to hope for the best and prepare for the worst. Things aren't always going to turn out fine, no matter how hard you work. Itachi's sacrifice should have shown you that."

"Not too loud Sensei," Naruto whispered at the mentioning of the older Uchiha's name, "Only you, me, Kakashi and Sakura know about that."

"I know," Iruka said with a mischievous grin, "But sometimes I hope people over hear us talking about it. The people of this village need to know what that self-sacrificing man did for them and his spoiled little brother."

"I don't think Sasuke's spoiled," Naruto said slowly as if he was finding the word to really describe Sasuke, "Just... mislead. Maybe the truth, the real truth, would be enough to set both of us free."

* * *

**AN: ***No 'Sensei', Naruto's really losing himself. He would never disrespect Iruka like that. (I didn't catch that until after I wrote it. I was just flowing with the argument.) Well, it seems Naruto sinks a little further.

Well, thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you soon. Like really soon. I'm writing the next chapter right now actually, so after some revision and a little more writing, it should be up. Minato and Fugaku (along with baby Sasuke and Itachi) is in the next chapter and it should be a break from all the emo-ness that's been going on.

Review if you feel you have something to say (whether it's critique or praise) and hope to see you soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **I so lied! I said I was going to have this chapter up soon but I didn't. I suck so bad. I'm sorry. You see, I had the flashback together but not the part before or after. So I kinda had to write that part too and edit it, so it took longer than I thought. HOWEVER some serious stuff happens in this chapter. I mean serious. I am so freaking excited! I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **(Can you even believe I'm doing one of these?) I do not own Naruto or any other its characters (not even the sexy Kakashi)

Now on to the story!

* * *

**Hatred Runs Deep**

Sandals touched gently on passing tree limbs. The contact only lasted briefly, long enough for the owner to gain momentum, sailing through the air once again. If he stood still for too long he would lose his target.

His robes flowed delicately behind him, the design around the rim replicating the motion of the flames it was modeled after. The gentle pull of his robe reminded him of where he should be right now. He should be in his office, signing papers and holding meetings with clan leaders. He should be assigning missions, making sure his village was safe – spending time with his fiancée and patching things up with her.

No matter what he told Iruka a week ago, Naruto knew that he had other responsibilities other than chasing after Sasuke. He knew that he was being sucked in, that he was obsessed but he couldn't help himself. He was so close that he could taste it. He knew that Iruka was right. He knew that what he was doing was dangerous, but how could he protect a place that kept secrets from him? How could he be a proper Hokage if he couldn't save one friend?

"I know you're there, Naruto." The Hokage removed himself from the trees, landing behind the sitting man, "Shouldn't you be home with your fiancée instead of chasing after me?"

"What are you doing here?"'

"I'm not on Konoha territory," Sasuke said as he motioned to the enormous monument of the Shodai or First Hokage across from him, "Why should it matter?" They were at the Valley of the End.

"You were."

"If you knew I was there, why didn't you do something?" The other man remained silent. "You know," Sasuke started, standing and turning to look Naruto in the eye, "The village might start questioning your capability to protect them if you keep letting someone like me enter your village at will."

Sasuke was teasing him. "Now is not the time for games," Naruto yelled as he grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt, "I warned you not to come back! Why the hell do you keep pushing me? I don't want to kill you!"

One of Sasuke's hands grabbed onto Naruto's wrist while the other reached into a pocket. "Calm down," Sasuke said, an irritated scowl creeping up his lips, "You told me not to endanger any of your villagers. I didn't."Sasuke was right, that was what he asked for but for so long Sasuke yearned to destroy his village. The possibility of him actually doing it was a forever-lingering threat.

Blinking Naruto let go but Sasuke didn't. "Sas-," Naruto began confused.

"Look," Sasuke said cutting Naruto off as he shoved the small book he took out of his pocket into Naruto's face.

"What's that, Teme," Naruto asked, former anger forgotten and head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Dumbass, it's a journal."

"Hey-"

"My father's journal."

"Father's journal?"

"Yes Dobe," Sasuke said, "Maybe we can find some answers. I want to know what changed my father. Why did all of this start in the first place?"

"Did you read it," Naruto asked, the silly confusion on his face replaced with worry and even childish fear.

"No, I was waiting for you."

"For me," Naruto said, "Why?"

"I know that if there's information about my father in here, your father wouldn't be too far behind. I-I know what it's like to have the truth kept from you," Sasuke said eyes flashing red, "And I don't want to do that to you. If I have information about your father, I won't keep it from you."

"Why?" It sounded like Sasuke cared. Maybe Sasuke _**is**_ the same Sasuke.

"I just won't," Sasuke said as he closed his eyes with an irritated sigh, "Do you want to read this or what?"

Naruto hesitated. Should he read it? Inside could be all the answers he seeks. Inside could be the piece of the puzzle that he was missing, the piece that would bring Sasuke back – his last hope. However, someone's deepest thoughts and feelings were also inside this book. He couldn't rob someone of their privacy.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw his internal battle. He saw it because he had it too. "I think," Sasuke said breaking the silence, "That Otou-sama would want us to read this."

"Why?"

"He would have destroyed it if he didn't."

The boys looked at the book, the word 'journal' written in gold ink, "Open it then."

* * *

**23 years ago**

"Minato ojisan!"

"Oi, Itachi," the blonde Hokage bent down to pick the newly five-year-old up, swinging him around and finally resting him on his hip, "Where's your dad?"

"Daddy," the boy questioned. He tapped his chin, in a deeper thought than a five-year-old should probably be in, "He should be with Mommy and Sasuke-chan since it is Sasuke's feeding time and it's his turn to do it since Mommy did it the last time."

"Really now," the Yondaime smirked at the boy. He was going to be a fine Shinobi someday with his observation and problem solving skills. "Thanks," he said as he put the boy down and jogged up the steps. He gently cracked the door and was met with the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Fugaku, his tough emotionless friend, was sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of a nursery feeding his two month old son. Behind him was Mikoto, adjusting his arms and raising his elbow to make sure the infant's head was secure. Minato leaned on the doorframe, careful not to make a sound and ruin the moment, as a little Itachi somehow zoomed past him. Itachi stood on his tippy-toes next to his father, attempting to get a better view of his little brother. Minato smiled. He couldn't wait to do this with his own wife and son.

"I know you're there Min. What do you want?" Fugaku looked up from his adorable sons to his friend grinning in the doorway.

"Is that the way to greet a friend?"

"One that's invading my privacy and quality time with my family- yes," the other answered, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't forget the friend that's going to tease you for eternity for being such a softy in a rocking chair."

"Well, if you're going to tease him," Mikoto added from behind her husband, "Tease him for having two children and _**still**_ he doesn't know how to hold a baby."

"Mikoto," Fugaku squeaked (you know in a manly way), "You're not suppose to help him."

"It's only true," she shrugged. "So how's Kushina?"

"Kushina," Minato repeated with a shiver.

"You shouldn't be the one shivering," replied a voice outside of the nursery, "I'm the one that have to go to the store to buy her weird ass food cravings." Minato turned to see Kakashi standing behind him.

"The... uh... duties of an AMBU," Minato tried as an explanation.

"So you used your subordinates too, huh," Fugaku said a nostalgic look on his face, "You gotta love being a man with power."

"Hey," Kakashi whined as he pulled out his Icha Icha, "I feel that I'm a more important asset to the village. I shouldn't be the Hokage's errant boy!"

"Is this coming from the boy that reads porn," Mikoto said behind a giggle. Kakashi quickly stuffed the book back into its rightful place.

"Look Kakashi, I really appreciate everything you're doing," Minato said with a pat on the head and his signature smile, "Now can you go get those strawberries for Kushina?"

He almost forgave him- almost, "Go get it your damn self!"

"Kakashi-kun, language," Mikoto tried to reprimand but was too busy laughing to do it right. Plus the boy had already disappeared into a swirl of smoke and leaves.

"Is it hate Minato day," the Hokage said with a dramatic wave of his hands.

"I suppose so," Fugaku said as he got up and handed Sasuke off to his awaiting mother and curious brother. He kissed each of them on the forehead before leaving the nursery, Minato in tow.

"Wow," Minato said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I never thought I'll see you do something so... domestic."

"Domestic," Fugaku said looking at the Hokage like he was an idiot.

"It was the best word I could come up with," Minato said pouting a little.

"Don't pout, Min," the Hokage look at him confused, "If our enemies knew that our Hokage pouted we might be in a shit load of trouble."

"Shut up," Minato returned, "Have you seen my pout? It's adorable. I could prevent wars with this thing."

Fugaku smirked. "So, where are we going?"

"To the fruit stand," Minato answered, "I got to get some strawberries."

"Strawberries?"

"And Ramen."

"Strawberries and ramen? Does she eat that-"

"Together? Yes," Fugaku look at his friend with slight disgust on his face, "I don't know, Fuge."

"Shit, neither do I," the Uchiha answered, "Your kid must have an iron stomach." The blonde laughed. "When Mikoto was pregnant with Saskue," Fugaku continued, "All she ate was tomatoes."

"Tomatoes," the Uchiha nodded with a shrug, "What about Itachi?"

"Itachi," the man asked, tapping his chin the same way his son did earlier, "Anything sweet."

"That sounds like Itachi," Minato said with a smile, "That kid is as sweet as dango. It's just like him to have a sweet tooth."

"Sasuke, on the other hand, can't stand sweets. I tried to give him some dilated apple juice," Fuge said, "The damn kid spit it in my face."

"Kami-sama, I wish I was there to see that."

Fugaku punched him, "You just wait until your brat comes. I know for sure that kid is going to drive you crazy."

"Going to," Minato said nudging his friend in the shoulder, "He already is. I mean, come on, he eats ramen and strawberries and kicks the shit out of Kushina whenever she's still for more than five minutes."

"Hyperactive already?"

"What about that Sasuke of yours," Minato returned, "He's already spitting apple juice in your face. Just wait until he finds out he can spit fire instead."

Fugaku sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose at the thought. "That kid's going to freaking kill me," he muttered as the two walked up to the fruit stand.

"You're back, Hokage-sama," asked the elderly lady standing behind the abundance of fruit.

"Hey," Minato said in a mock scolding voice as he pointed to his blonde hair, "No hat, no Hokage, remember. If I don't have on the hat, I'm just Minato."

"Oh that's right," the old woman said with a small smile, "Well Minato-san, what brings you back so soon?"

"His future son is a bottomless pit," commented Fugaku from the sidelines.

Minato glared at him as the elder greeted the Uchiha, "Well hello Uchiha-sama."

"Why so formal," he asked as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "We've been buying from this stand for years."

"Yes," the woman said as she reached for a carton of strawberries and a ripe, slightly juicy peach, knowing what the two men wanted even before asking, "But that was back when you were both boys. Now, however, you are men and should be treated as such." Minato grinned like a maniac as Fugaku smirk. Men... right...

"Thanks," Minato said as he took the strawberries and tossed Fugaku his peach. "I got this one," he said over his shoulder to Fugaku.

"Cool Min, I got the next."

"Cool."

The two walked off as the owner of the fruit stand reminisced about a 'pansy' blond buying a carton of strawberries for his 'She-man' red-head crush and a raven trying to look tough with peach juices running down his chin, one agreeing to the other to take care of the bill until next time. Some things never changed.

"So," Fugaku said, "Why did you come to my house this morning?"

"Uh... Fuge," Minato said biting his bottom lip to stifle a laugh and pointing to his chin, "You have a little..." The Uchiha quickly wiped his chin with his sleeve as a few bystanders snickered. The snickering quickly ended though, as the Uchiha gave them a glare from hell (Sharingan and all). "Really Fuge," Minato teased, "Shouldn't you be using your Sharingan for something a little more... oh I don't know... **_useful_** than scaring children?"

"Just answer my question," the Uchiha snapped, "And for your information I can use my Sharingan for whatever the hell I want."

Shaking his head he laughed at his friend, but his expression became serious, "I came to your house because I wanted to promote you at today's clan meeting."

"Promote me," the other asked as they both reached the ramen stand.

"Yeah," Minato said as the owner walked up. "An order of miso ramen to go please."

"Sure thing Minato-san," the owner replied leaving to make the order, taking the request as the Yondaime nicely telling him to get the hell out of there.

"See, someone understands the hat rule," Minato proudly whispered, temporarily forgetting the direction of his conversation with his friend.

"Minato," Fugaku snapped pulling the man back, "Promotion?"

"Oh yeah, I want you to become the head of my AMBU department."

"But that would make me second-in-charge of the entire military department, only after you."

"Yes, it would," Minato said slowly as if he was talking to a child.

"You can't do something like that Min," Fugaku said standing up from the stand, "Are you insane?"

"W-what," Minato said clearly not knowing what he did so wrong.

"An Uchiha can't have that type of power!"

"That's what they think," Minato replied with a sly smile, "But I'm the Hokage, remember?"

"Minato," Fugaku said, gripping the other shoulders and slight panic in his eyes, "It doesn't matter! You can get my wife- no- my boys killed."

"Killed?"

Fugaku sighed, forcing himself to calm down. He nodded and baby blue eyes look like they were going to fall from their sockets. "Minato," the Uchiha said his head down in shame, "Hatred runs deep."

"Not that deep," Minato said shaking his head, "Not that deep. I knew that the Uchiha and the village's elders didn't get along, but so much to kill your family, Fugaku?"

"Yes."

"How do you know," the other questioned, "What makes you believe that?"

"I know because many of my fellow clansmen wouldn't mind killing _**your**_ family for a chance at 'revenge'."

"But not you," Minato said gently, touching the shoulder of his closest friend. He silently wondered how many of his fellow Uchiha wanted to kill him for being friends with him. How many of his so call followers would kill him or his wife and kids if they knew what he just told him? He must risk his life every time he steps out the house with him by his side. Fugaku was a true friend and a damn fool.

"It doesn't matter," he returned, "You just can't do something like this!"

"Fuge, it's time to change all of this," Minato said, determination in his voice, "I tired of the hatred that lives in my village."

"Hatred doesn't die Minato," Fugaku said, "It just gets relocated."

"Relocated?" A bowl of miso ramen was placed in front of the Hokage and a bill.

Fugaku pulled out his wallet and paid the man, eyes never leaving Minato's, "Yes, relocated." Grabbing the bowl the two men left the stand, on their way to the Hokage Mansion.

"What do you mean?"

"You may be able to end the hatred for this generation but the next would just pick it up again. The only way to stop hatred is to prevent it," Fugaku said, a hollow helplessness in his voice that Minato hadn't heard since Sakumo-sama died, "But once hatred is established, it isn't going anywhere."

"I don't believe that," Minato said with the maturity he gathered over the years laced in his voice.

"Well, maybe that's why you're the Hokage and I'm just a clan leader."

They were men now; the lady at the fruit stand was right. Each followed their own beliefs to get them where they were today. Both men's ideals and strengths led them to be powerful leaders, but Minato always second guessed his position. Maybe he was too naïve to be in that hat. Maybe he saw the world in too bright of a light. However, he looks at Fugaku and wonders if the man beside him _**wasn't**_ in the same hat because he saw the world through eyes too full of darkness. Maybe they were both wrong, or maybe they were both right. Either way, there had to be some type of equilibrium, a middle point. Minato couldn't help but to think that by appointing Fugaku AMBU captain that he would somehow reach that point of compromise. He needed to stop the hatred that was boiling right under his citizens' noses. He had to stop it because who knows what would happen if it exploded.

"There has to be a way," Minato said.

The raven shook his head, "Find your 'way' then, Min, I really want you to," Fugaku said, "But you have to realize whose lives you may be jeopardizing if your search goes astray."

"Fuge," Minato said as he side-stepped his friend, stopping in front of him, both looking each other in the eyes, "Trust me, I don't ask for much, just back me in this."

"If it was just me Min, you know I would, but now I have a family."

"And so do I," Minato said, thumb pointing to the entrance of the Hokage Mansion that was now right behind him, "And I will give my life to protect both of our families. As long as I'm alive nothing would happen to them."

"What about you," Fugaku asked as they both jogged up the steps to the meeting room, Minato dropping the strawberries and ramen off with Kakashi along with the order to give those to his more than cranky wife (well he wasn't going to do it).

"You promise to protect my family, Fuge?"

"With my life. But-"

Minato grabbed his hat off the hook outside the huge wooden doors that led to the conference room. Looking over his shoulder and through the long veils of the Hokage hat, he smiled goofily at his friend, "Everyday that you step out your house with me as your friend, you risk your life for me. You're a true friend, my best friend. It's time I returned the favor."

"Min, you're a baka," Fugaku sighed in defeat, shaking his head at his friend's bravery... or stupidity.

"I know." All eyes turned to the large doors as the Hokage and the Head member of the Uchiha clan yanked the doors apart.

"Was the entrance necessary, Hokage-sama," Danzo said with irritation from his chair.

Minato completely ignoring Danzo, "I have an announcement. I here now appoint Uchiha Fugaku the Head of _**all **_AMBU forces, including Root."

"What?"

Minato smirked as he turned to his friend. "Ready, Fuge," he whispered.

"As I'll ever be, Min," Fugaku whispered in return, smirking to himself.

"Hokage-sama, please reconsider."

"This is irrational! Did you put any thought behind this?"

"What about Hyuuga Hiashi-sama? He was nominated by the elders to be the next AMBU captain."

A collection of voices filled the air, each with their own protest. "Root is mine," Danzo said, his voice being the only distinguishable one in the crowd.

"Not anymore," Fugaku smirked. Danzo glared, his eyes promising death. '_What the hell did I get myself into?'_

* * *

_Sept. xx, xxxx_

_I always find myself asking that when I agree to do something with Minato, but looking back I wouldn't have it any other way. He's my friend and I know I can trust him. (I met my __**wife**__ listening to his supposed stupidity, but that's a story for another day.) He always gets me in some type of trouble but he somehow gets us both out. I promised to stay by his side through it all and he promised to be by mine._

_Maybe this is the path that I was given, to help Minato find peace._

_Until next time,_

_Uchiha Fugaku_

* * *

"I don't get it. Why would your father do something so stupid?" Sasuke now paced back and forth gripping the aged journal, his knuckles turning white, "He knew the consequences! This had to be the real reason they killed my clan. It had nothing to do with a damn uprising! They did it to put my father out of power! Think about it Naruto! They waited until your father died, then went behind his back and killed mine! Just because he was given a little power – power that the Uchiha Clan deserved! Don't you understand? This is why this village has to be leveled to the dirt!"

"No, it-it has to be more than that," Naruto said holding on to Sasuke, partially to stop Sasuke's pacing and to partly keep himself upright. There was no way that his village would do something so vile, "What about the Sandaime! He wouldn't allow something like that to happen! And what about Itachi, something had to convince him that killing them was the only option left to him. Something had to happen first!"

"So you're saying that my clan _**deserved**_ to be eradicated!"

"No," Naruto said, "I just mean-"

"You just mean what!"

"Calm down!"

"You saw what type of man my father was," Sasuke said his hatred simmering down to sorrow, "He loved us, Naruto. He played with Itachi-niisan and he held me and he kissed my mother. He loved us. He wasn't a man that would plan an uprising. He wanted to protect us. Something had to push him to that... something like your father's untimely death."

"What?"

"Think about," Sasuke said the Sharingan active and his eyes simmering with a deep hatred. Hatred that no amount of thrashing, yelling or even killing could sooth, "The two of them together was unstoppable. Minato was too optimistic; my father's death would only have motivated him. Plus the fact that blatantly killing the head of the Uchiha Clan would seem too suspicious. However, killing _**your**_ father was perfect. It would devastate my father, making his cold outlook on the world even colder."

"Cold enough for him to finally give in to his clan's demands of rebellion."

"Precisely," Sasuke said, the usual bitterness that laced his voice of late gone, replace with the frigid coldness of a hateful mind calculating his enemies downfall, "The Nine-tailed Fox attack was planned."

"No," Naruto yelled, shaking his head frantically with hope that the action would erase all that Sasuke was saying, but it made too much sense. Finally giving up he looked at Sasuke, "Iruka-sensei told me to stop lying to myself."

"Then help me," Sasuke said, touching a shoulder he hadn't touched since he was twelve.

Naruto nodded. "I remembered my mom telling me the story of the nine-tail invasion," Naruto said as they left the cliff side, Sasuke following behind, "One thing that caught my attention was the fact that neither she nor Dad knew where Madara got the information from."

"Information," Sasuke questioned, moving faster to keep up with the blonde's frantic speed.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he led them, "How did he know that my mother was pregnant in the first place? How did he know my mother's due date? How did he know the secluded birth place? It wasn't something he could find out himself. Who told him this information?"

"The same people that ordered my clan's massacre," Sasuke said, "Konoha told him this information."

"Are you saying that the Council Elders told Madara the information to get rid of my father?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

* * *

**AN: **Wow... that felt so good to finally write! That was the plot bunny that kept attacking me. Finally it's out. Next Sakura and Hinata talk.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Hello readers! Some more Tattered Prince coming your way! It's like 2:00am on my side of the world right now and the only thing that I can think about is writing this fic. (Sad right) Anyway I kinda just wanted to get this chapter out of the way. The next would be the beginning of the end. I really wanted to wrap this whole Sakura vs. Hinata thing up. Anywho, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **(I'm really on the roll with these things aren't I?) I don't own Naruto, sorry.

* * *

**Returning Home**

Alone once again, another night wasted. Hinata wandered back and forth, tiny petite feet touching every floorboard at least once. The pacing had become the norm for her. Every night, around eleven, her bed would shift and her warmth would leave her. Then the blanket would be tucked underneath her as if it was an apology for taking the warmth away. The window would be cracked just a fraction, just enough for him to able to re-open it. If it wasn't for her Byakugan she wouldn't have even noticed. The lost of warmth, however, she could tell without it. Every night, around eleven, Naruto would leave and the left side of her bed would be empty until the dawn was only an hour away.

Usually she would lay and wait. Her arms wrapped around herself she laid, careful not to un-tuck the blankets. It was the only proof that he was ever there. Other than that, she would have thought the tan arm that was once wrapped around her was just another fleeting dream.

Usually she would stay in her place, smile when others tell her how luck she was to soon be married to such a strong man, the man of her dreams.

However, tonight she couldn't lay in wait. No, she refused to. Tonight, after wandering her home, she wandered the streets looking for her wayward husband. She had to know what her husband was up to, if he was even hers anymore.

Her wandering led her to the front of Haruno Sakura's house. No light shown from the oversized windows; Sakura most likely wasn't even home. Hinata sat on the stairs leading to the front porch, turning to the columns next to her. _'Why am I even here,'_ Hinata questioned to herself as her eyes followed the vines of future tomatoes that snaked up the columns. "Tomatoes?"

"Sasuke's favorite. Naruto insisted on planting them. Gardening is one of Naruto secret pass times, you know?"

No, she didn't know, "Sakura-san?" Then she remembered why she was here. No one knew Naruto better than Sakura- not even herself.

"How can I help you Hinata-san," Sakura asked as she wisped passed the other girl, keys in one hand and scrolls in another. She unlocked the door gesturing the other inside with a nudge of her head.

Hinata took the invitation, holding the door for the struggling Sakura. She stood at the doorway as it closed behind her, watching as Sakura ran around her home putting things where they belonged and getting things ready for the next day. She didn't know what to do with herself. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly stopped when the pinkette turned her way.

"Let me guess," Sakura said as she disappeared into her kitchen to prepare her nightly tea, "You're looking for Naruto?"

"Um, y-yes," Hinata replied, mentally kicking herself because of her infernal stuttering. She shouldn't be nervous. She shouldn't be afraid, but she was. She was afraid that Sakura would say that he was here. She would shrug her shoulders and nonchalantly say that Naruto was upstairs. She wouldn't even try to spare the other's feelings.

After a while, Sakura came from out of the kitchen, two cups of tea in her hand. She gave Hinata a cup and sat down as Hinata did the same. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "To be honest, I don't know where Naruto is."

"You don't," Hinata asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"No," Sakura said.

"But if anyone would know where Naruto is, it would be you."

"Funny," Sakura said with a sincere laugh, "I was thinking the same of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you _**are**_ his fiancé."

"But you're his b-best friend."

"No," Sakura said with a sad smile, "Sasuke's his best friend. I'm just the one that stayed."

"But what about-" Hinata began, about to bring up the Sasuke incident. However, Sakura completely cut her off.

"You don't know how lucky you are, Hinata," Sakura said, tea cup shattering in a million little pieces when she slammed it into the table.

"Lucky," Hinata returned eyes ablaze with anger.

"Yes lucky. At least when he returns," Sakura said her green eyes brimming with frustrated tears, "He returns to you."

"S-Sakura." All the time she spent, all the hatred Hinata directed towards this woman, it was all wasted.

Sakura was the one that envied Hinata. "You should be happy Naruto comes home at all," Sakura yelled, "You don't know how great you have it! I would give anything-"

"You still love him don't you?" Sakura stopped in mid-sentence, eyes wide.

She turned away, "What do you know? You have your prince. You don't even deserve him. "

"What?"

"You thought Naruto was here, didn't you," Sakura said, "You thought Naruto was cheating on you."

"I-I-"

"Sad," Sakura said shaking her head, "You know something, I _**told**_ Naruto I loved him."

"You did?"

"Yes and he told me he loved me in return, we even _**kissed**_," Hinata opened her mouth to respond but she stopped at Sakura's raised hand, "But at the end of the day- no at the end of _**every**_ day, he came home to you. He comes home to you, not me. You have no right to complain because when he returns, not _**if**_ but _**when**_, it will _**always**_ be to you, never to me."

"This isn't about Naruto-kun, is it Sakura-san?"

"What do you mean," Sakura said as she wiped her tears on her arm, face fierce once again.

"He isn't really the one you love."

"What-"

"He was just the one that stayed." Sakura was about to respond but she sighed instead, knowing her response would be only a lie. "You still love Sasuke-san."

"Go ahead laugh it up," Sakura said as she laughed hysterically tears anew, "It's funny, right? I mean, I'm growing his favorite food outside of my house. It's pretty obvious."

"There's nothing to laugh at," Hinata said as she twiddled her fingers together. She wanted to comfort her. Seeing her like this hurt Hinata. They _**were**_ friends at some point.

"No," Sakura asked sarcastically, "I'm still in love with a traitor, after all he's done. I still love him."

"I still love Naruto," Hinata said, "Even with all of his secrets and his amazing disappearing act, I still love him. You've done nothing wrong. Love just... makes you that way."

"It does, huh?"

"Yeah, it kinda does," Hinata finally stopped playing with her fingers as she moved to sit next to Sakura. She gathered her in her arms and she held her.

After some resisting, Sakura finally gave in, resting in her friend's arms. "I see why Naruto chose you," Sakura said between broken sobs, "You're strong Hinata. A lot stronger than me."

"What," Hinata said shifting to look the other in the eye.

"Yeah. You don't have to assertive to be strong," Sakura said, "You stayed by Naruto's side, no matter what. I always used him as a shield to protect me from the pain but not you. You would rather suffer alone before you even let him know that you're upset. I bet he doesn't even know how much his late-night strolls hurt you. I wish I could be that strong. I wish I could have done that for Sasuke, but all I ever did was whine to him, hung to him. You deserve Naruto. I'm sorry for interfering."

"There's no need to apologize Sakura-san," Hinata said as they shift back to their previous position, "Naruto-kun needed you, I understand that now, and you needed Naruto-kun too, we both do."

"Hinata..."

"And...," Hinata said hesitantly not sure if she should mention him again, "Sasuke-san will return back home- back to you. "

Hinata's hope comforted her, "Stay for a little while. Naruto likes to show up in the middle of the night to take care of the tomatoes. Something about the tranquility of late-night gardening. Maybe you'll see him."

"Maybe," Hinata said as she looks to the ceiling, the trust she had for her love returning, her heart healing, "I'll stay anyway. If he doesn't come here, I'll see him an hour before dawn."

* * *

**AN: **Short I know. Plus I'm really sorry if this chapter is off or lame, I just really wanted this out of the way. I'm sorry you guys. Anywho if this chapter (or any of the others before it) tickled your fancy then leave a review.

**AN 2:** I thought that I should let you guys and gals know that I'm thinking about doing a prequel to this story. A have a few flashback ideas that didn't make it into this one that would make a great prequel (like how Minato helped Fugaku get Mikoto). I have a little more info at my profile if you want to check it out.

PS: Thanks to noheartx for correcting me about the 'ANBU' 'AMBU' mix up. Little stuff like that bothers me too (like the difference between 'to' and 'too', people screw that up all the time). So thanks for the save and I apologize if that got on anyone else's nerves too. I'll try to remember in the future.

Next time Kakashi makes an appearance.


End file.
